Admitting my feelings
by HumanRainbow
Summary: Princess Peach Toadstool is soon to be married to the Hero of her Kingdom, Super Mario! But as the day looms closer, she realises that she loves someone completely different. Would you marry someone you didn't love for the sake of your kingdom or would you risk everything?
1. Endless questions and countless distract

*Admitting my feelings*

*Chapter One: Endless Questions and countless distractions*

My happiness must be sacrificed for the sake of my kingdom. I must do my duty as princess and nothing further. My kingdom comes first. Always.

That is what I've thought since I was a little girl. My mother was very strict on the matter and was planning our arranged marriages since birth. My sister didn't like her views and eventually ran away because of it. She was to be married to someone then become the queen of the Mushroom kingdom.

She was ready to be queen, it was all she ever talked about. She couldn't wait to have the ability to change the kingdom for the better, or as she called it, make it more *alive*. She would've been an amazing queen.

She didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. She begged mother to not force her to marry, but mother refused to call off the wedding so my dear sister refused her title and ran away. In mother's anger, she declared that her own daughter was never allowed back into the kingdom, and wiped all record of her from the history books. And just like that, I was an only child.

Mother doesn't know, but my sister sent me letters. She knews I couldn't reply for the fear of mother finding out but every month or so, she sends an update on her living arrangements. She's now happily married with three children and is pregnant with twins. She says that she lives in a beautiful cottage by the sea. She also begs me to join her.

Oh, how I wish I could! Free from formalities and responsibilities. The ability to marry whom I chose and live in a cottage right next to my sister. But I knew I couldn't.

I couldn't leave mother. I couldn't leave the kingdom. The kingdom that would eventually be mine. I could never leave it behind. Even if my own happiness was at stake. Mother always knew I'd never leave like sister did. I realise now that she took me for granted because of it.

Now i hope I haven't made it look like I'm hiding in a castle, all alone with only a mother telling me of the outside world. I was happy, to some extent. I had friends and I was even engaged. I couldn't wait to get married but i started to wonder if I was marrying the right person.

Mario Mario was his name. He was my very good Friend and I'd argue that he knew me best of all. I just didn't love him, did I? Did I even know what love was? Was I thinking there was more to love than what I was experiencing? Was my mother right? Was love a waste of time? Was my sister right? That i haven't found the right person? Maybe Mario was only my friend..

He would've been a great king, I was positive of that.

The weeks leading up to the wedding were stressful. But my mind wouldn't stop asking questions. Questions I didn't know the answer to so I tried to ignore them. I made my hands busy. Made my mind think about other things. It worked! Almost too well. I used the distractions so often that in a few weeks, all of the preperating for the wedding were completed. And now i was alone with my head. Again.

*Ugh!*

"Peach? Darling? Are you okay? You look a little faint." Mario asked me as we sat down for a break and a cup of tea.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired after all the preperating." I lied.

"Are you sure? Do you need a lay down?" I looked up to meet his gaze and as I did, I met a look he had never given me before. A look of concern.

"N-no. I'm okay thank you. I just need to re-enter the real world again. I might invite Daisy over for a catch up." I felt my spirit and my face light up at the idea of seeing my best friend. He saw this and lit up as well.

"That's a great idea! I could take Luigi to that new pizza place in the town! He loves pizza." Mario jumped up off the sofa and had skipped to the phone. I was beaming at the idea of seeing Daisy. My best friend.

Daisy was the soon to be Queen of the nearby kingdom of Sarasaland. We'd been friends for years as our kingdoms have been allied since before our parents were born. I remember fond memories of my sister and I playing with 'the petal twins' as we called them.

Lily was Daisy's sister who didn't spend much time in the limelight. She was more into reading everything she could get her hands on. she'd read everything in the Sarasaland castle, their public library, my castle and possibly everything else inbetween.

"I think I'm going to go and get changed." I said as I looked down at my ripped jeans and dirty white tee shirt. It was more a light grey now than white.

Mario nodded at me as he dialled the number that would connect him to his younger brother.

Despite Luigi being around 6 ft tall, he was the youngest of him and his brother. Not many people belive it when you first meet the pair, but it is true. Luigi's height is very misleading as the green plumber is usually scared of everything. He is also very bad at knowing when to say things and when not to say things.

I jogged to my room and flung open my wardrobe doors and immediately had no idea what to wear. It was too hot so I couldn't wear my usual pink ballgown so I eventually choose my favourite strapless maxi dress. I think it's pink but Daisy always argues that it's purple. We eventually agreed that it was more of a magenta.

I then heard two pairs of feet making their way up the gravel path leading to my front doors. One was skipping while the other was trying their best to keep up. I jogged lightly onto my balcony and peeredd over to see a cheerful Daisy, skipping merrily and a tired Luigi, who looked like he'd just run a marathon.

"Daisy!" I shouted as I waved frantically down at my brunette bestie. Daisy looked up and the biggest smile broke onto her face. She waved so hard it looked like her arm might come off. Her skipping broke into a light run with the smile still on her face. Luigi sighed and jogged lightly in an effort to keep up with her.

I whipped around, put my flat shoes back on and bolted down the elaborate hallways to meet my friend. When I got down to them, Mario was already greeting them. I jogged over to her and nearly knocked her over. She caught her balance as I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could.

Her arms were so comforting as they wrapped tighter around my waist, pulling me towards her. She smelled like she usually does. *Summer breeze.* She really did smell like a warm summer breeze on a lovely spring afternoon.

Daisy didn't let go. I didn't let go. We stood hugging in the middle of my front room for atleast five minutes. Eventually though, I knew I had to pull away. We pulled away from each other and held each other at elbow length while gazing happily in each others eyes.

"Daisy. It's so good to see you."

"I've missed you Peach. It's great to be back." Daisy smile widened. She looked at me with a particular gaze. Like she was home.

"Uh, didn't you two see each other a few days ago? Youre acting like you haven't seen each other in years." Luigi said with a confused look on his face.

"Y-yea. We did." I said as I inspected my shoes, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey! I can't wait for some of your delicious lavender tea! Nobody in Sarasaland makes quite as well as you do. This time I'm going to have to make sure I bring some of it home." Daisy said, then swiftly turned to the ex-plumbers behind her, "I'm *sure* you two don't want to stay for girly chit-chat, right?"

I couldn't see her face but the boys nodded solemnly.

"I'll be back before seven, is that alright?" When I nodded, he moved to kiss me on my light pink lips. I quickly turned my head to make him kiss my cheek. After he pulled away, I put my head down slowly to avoid seeing his disappointed face.

I saw Luigi peck Daisy lightly on the lips then day after Mario who was already making his way up the path. Daisy and I stood at the door for a few minutes and watched them walk further and further away.


	2. Being honest

*Admitting my feelings*

*Chapter Two: Being honest*

After we'd watched Mario and Luigi walk up the path to town, Daisy sighed and turned to face me. She took my hands in hers and smiled broadly. Her eyes looked apologetic but she was clearly happy to be alone. Finally.

Princesses never get any time alone. We are either in meetings or attending social gatherings or setting up treaties with other kingdoms or being kidnapped by over-grown turtles. And even when it's not as formal as those, we still have to be elegant and poised and perfect. Therefore, I completely agree with what Daisy did next.

Unlike me, Daisy choose to stick with her everyday ball gown, so she must've been hot. She kicked off her shoes, took off her small hand gloves and gently took off her delicate tiara and placed that and her gloves on her a little table in the corner of the room. As she loosened her corset, she broke the silence.

"Thanks for inviting me over. I was honestly starting to get bored with nothing to do. Sitting around doing nothing is not really my thing."

I laughed, "yeah, unless there's a Harry Potter marathon on TV."

Daisy chucked as she continued to struggle with her corset, "Definitely! 'tis the only exception." She fiddled with her corset ties some more. She managed to get it into a knot of large proportion.

After struggling with it, trying to use a mirror to see her mess, she sighed deeply.

"Peach. My corset has labeled me a prisoner."

I laughed at the large knot on her back that sort of looked like a bunny tail.

"Youre hopeless!" I walked over and started to untangle the knot.

"What've you done? How is it even possible to get it this big?" I giggled as I united my eighth knot in a row.

"I dunno. Clothes hate me. Shoes want to kill me, dresses want me to fall on my face and brushes seem to do the opposite of what theyre meant to do." We laughed more as I continued to undo the tangles.

After a few seconds of silence, Daisy spoke again.

"Thank you Peach."

"No problem. It's only a knot. These things happen. Atleast with you anyway." We giggled, then Daisy continued on her gratitude path.

"No I mean, thank you for always being there for me. I know I can always count on you. Your always there when I need help." She looked down and said the next sentence quieter than the rest, "I could never count on Luigi like I count on you."

I blushed. Nobody had ever thanked me like that before. Of course, there's the odd thank you from villagers saying I've *done a good job* and I've *made the kingdom better*. Then the are the everyday *thank you's* like thanks for helping me do this or that.

This thank you was deep and clearly from the heart. I was overwhelmed but I liked it. It was a good overwhelming sensation.

"Youre my best friend Daisy. I love helping you and to be honest I don't think I could ever lie to you. And I feel the same way. Mario and I will never have the bond you and i have. I'm proud to call you my best friend."

She blushed deeply, "Thanks Peach. That means a lot."

"There. All done. You are free from the confines of your corset."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She unclipped the front, took it off and breathed in and out deeply. The smile that was spread across her face filled me with joy. Her brilliant white teeth gleamed in the afternoon sun. My face light up at seeing her smile.

Daisy noticed, blushed but didn't comment. Instead she suggested to move to the back gardens and have a cup of tea. I sighed in relief and agreed enthusiastically. As we started to walk out of the room, Daisy started speaking of a festival that she was planning for Sarasaland. As she spoke, she used her rugby arms to throw her dreaded corset to the other end of the room.

"So what's this festival about then?" I said as we sat down to our tea.

"It's the kingdom's 2000 year anniversary scince our independence from Mushroom country. It's a big deal. Everyone's so excited. Especially now that we have a peace treaty with you." Daisy said proudly, then took a sip of her tea.

"Really?" I said with an astounded tone. I sounded much more astounded than I wanted to. Daisy looked at me, puzzled.

"Yeah. 2000 years ago, your ancestors weren't to happy about us wanting independence. So, they gave us independence but refused a peace treaty. Didn't you learn this in school?"

"Maybe. I don't remember. Then again, I've found out that my teacher didn't tell me things that put our kingdom in bad light. Must've been a technique to stop us from refusing the throne."

"Us?" Daisy looked at me with a mixed confused and intrigued look.

I panicked. My mother warned me about telling people about my sister. 'don't shame us any further' she said. And with that, my sister was never spoken about again.

"My... Uh, distant cousins. Yeah, we used to work together to save time." I buried my face in my tea.

"Oh. Y'know, I don't think you've ever told me about your family before. I had no idea you had cousins."

"Yeah. Theyre, uh, from my father's side." I said while tracing my finger on the edge of my teacup.

"Oh, cool! So anyways, I was wondering if you'd come to the Sarasaland fesival. It's only for a few hours and to make an appearance on stage while I give my speech. It's no big deal, right?" I looked up to see Daisy pleading with her eyes.

"Okay. When is it?" Daisy beamed from ear to ear.

"Oh, goody! I was hoping you'd say yes! It's going to be so fun. We'll go on all the rides and we'll eat cake and you'll get to see my kingdom at its happiest! Oh, I can't wait!" Daisy clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, Daisy, but when is it? I can't come if I don't know when it is."

"Oh, it's next weekend. Don't worry, I'll call you the day before to remind you." I giggled at how excited she was. I couldn't lie to myself, a festival sounded fun. Just the two of us. I couldn't wait either. I lifted my cup to take a drink but my eye caught the engagement ring on my finger. I sighed.

I would be married in a few weeks. I didn't know how many times Daisy and I could just be ourselves. I didn't know how many times I would see her. I knew I'd miss her. My duty as princess would expand into more fancy dinners to celebrate my wedding. More days where I would have to spend time with him to teach him how to act proper. I've tried countless times before, but he just doesn't listen. I sighed again only lighter this time.

"Peach? Are you okay? It looked all of a sudden like you'd transported into your own little world." I snapped my head upand saw her face was different than what expression was usually displayed there. Instead of her happy, cheerful self, she looked at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said with an uneven tone that wasn't very convincing at all.

"I don't know. You just- you looked at your ring and sighed the deepest sigh I'd ever heard." She gasped, "Are you having second thoughts?"

I looked at her with a sad expression that said it all. I looked down at my ring while I spoke.

"I don't know. I think so. I hope not." I sighed again, "I don't know what to think Daisy! I don't know if he's the right person."

"But you love Mario. The look you give him says it all."

I looked back up at Daisy.

"But does it though? How do we know it's a look of love and not a look of gratitude because he's saved me and my kingdom half a dozen times? How do I know that the feeling I feel for him is love? Shouldn't I feel excited when he calls? 'Cause I feel it's a nuisance." I got up and started pacing up and down, Daisy's head followed my every move.

"I'm agitated every time he speaks. I hate how he never closes his mouth when eating. All he wants to eat every night is spaghetti. Over and over again. He doesn't even make it that good! It's all hard and crunchy and the sauce is never warm, but he treats it like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Every night. When he comes over, he talkes about the same things every time. It like he's a broken record stuck on repeat. It drives me insane! If that isn't enough, he's not even that good in bed but treats it like hes the best I'll ever get. His kisses are all wet and slobby and his hat is never on straight. I feel gratitude for what he's done for my kingdom, but I personally don't think this is love." I took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, " Now tell me Daisy. Should I spend the rest of my life with someone I can't stand? Even if it's for my country?"

Daisy looked shocked. I understood why. I'm very introverted and usually just let my extroverted best friend do the talking, so for me to come out with a whole bunch of deep stuff, it was shocking. Daisy then looked down at her bare feet.

"No. You shouldn't." She looked me straight in the eyes with a serious look on her face, "you shouldn't sacrifice your happiness for your kingdom. Especially if you can help it. Which you can."

I sat down again with my left hand on my teacup and my right hand resting on the table. I sighed deeply and slouched back in my chair.

"How am I meant to tell him? I can't just break off the wedding. It's a big deal here. Everyone's happy. Including Mario. I've never seen him happier. He keeps wanting to, y'know, do *that*. But I keep brushing him off. I feel awful Daisy. I can't keep lying to him but I don't want to hurt him."

Daisy grabbed my hand and cradled it in hers lovingly. "We'll find a way. I promise."

Her eyes were so kind and caring. She looked like she meant it too. I smiled.

"Thanks Daisy. I need to tell him sometime. I can't keep lying to him."

Daisy stood up and pulled me up with her. She spun me round and stared to waltz with me. I was astounded. Daisy hated dancing. Especially waltzing. I smiled as I realised that she knew I loved waltzing but Mario always refused.

"We'll figure it out Peach. I promise that you don't have to go through with this wedding if you dont want to." Daisy whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Daisy" I whispered in hers.

Then, as I rested my head on her shoulders, I could've sworn I heard her say, "I love you, Peach". She continued swaying me in her arms and it was so lovely in the evening sun that I quickly forgot all about it.


	3. Confusion

*Admitting my feelings*

*Chapter three: Confusion*

Daisy and I stood there dancing until the sun went down. Eventually, I caught sight of the time and started to panic. Where was Mario? He should've been back ages ago. I heard the clock in the town strike 7:00pm. Both of our heads whipped round to face each other. Our eyes both asked the same thing.

*Where were they?*

They should've come back ages ago. Luigi hated the dark. His missions to help his brother from his haunted mansion didn't help. They couldn't be still getting pizza, could they? Surely not. I turned to Daisy.

"Where are they? They don't usually stay away this long. Oh, I hope nothing bad has happened." I rushed over to the phone and rang Mario's mobile.

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

"Nobody's answering, Daisy. Oh gosh, where are they?"

"Hey, don't worry. The boys can look after themselves." Daisy walked over and put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. She said it only to comfort me, because I could see in her eyes that she wasn't so sure. She then whipped out her mobile and dialled Luigi number.

"Maybe Mario's phone died?" Daisy asked hopefully.

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

*Ring ri-*

"Hello?" Daisy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luigi! We were so worried! You've been gone hours! It's 8:00pm! We tried ringing Mario's mobile but nobody picked up. Where have you been? You gave us heart attacks!" Daisy scolded. As Daisy finished talking, she put the phone on speaker so I could hear.

"Sorry, Daisy. We didn't meant to worry you both. Is it eight o'clock already? Wow time flies. Mario's phone died. We're at the movies. We didn't know what time it was, I swear."

"It's alright Luigi. Daisy and I were just worried that all. Is Mario with you?"

"Uh Mario? He's just getting drinks. Yeah! We, uh, ran out. He'll be a while. He wanted the toilet to, so I don't know how long he'll be."

Daisy and I looked at each other in confusion. It didn't sound like Mario was there. I smiled coyly. I decided to play along with him.

"Oh okay. As long as youre both safe. Oh, are you getting popcorn too?" Daisy smiled. She knew what I was up to.

"Uh maybe, yeah! He is." Luigi sounded unsure.

"Oh good! You know how much he loves popcorn! Well, glad to hear you both are okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah sure. Thanks Peach. Oh wait! Mario and I are going to stay in the mushroom cottage outside of town, is that okay?" I smiled.

"Sure Luigi. Knock yourselves out. See you both tomorrow." Daisy hung up.

"He's not there." We both said in unison. Mario hates popcorn and vowed never to eat it. When he goes to the cinema, he gets a drink and a large bag of crisps. Never popcorn. But Luigi never goes to the cinema with Mario so he wouldn't know of Mario's hatred for popcorn.

"It's so obvious. Luigi is such a bad liar." Daisy said.

"I know. The poor guy just gives everything away." I agreed.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, unknowing of what to do next.

"So do we investigate or...?" Daisy trailed off.

I sighed. We could. I could find out that he's possibly been cheating or I could just leave it. If I did find out that he wasn't being honest, I could call off the wedding. Without a sweat. It would be easy and stress free. All of this aside though, it wouldn't feel right. I'd be calling him out and his life would end. His reputation ruined and all for what?

"No. It doesn't matter. I don't care what he does. I don't love him. It's good that he doesn't love me. His heart will break less, if not at all." I sighed and stretched my arms out to Daisy. I needed a cuddle.

She pulled me close and cradled me like I was a lost cat. I loved it when she held me like this. She made me feel safe and loved. I never wanted to let go. She knew that I needed to feel safe and cared for for a few minutes atleast, so she didn't let go until I moved.

I finally let go after 20 minutes of hugging. I looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were greener than usual. The moonlight made her brown hair gleam. She looked amazing.

Daisy then did something unexpected. She held one of her hands out and put it on my cheek. She then proceeded to move her head closer to mine. I acted on instinct and moved my head closer to hers. Our eyes closed when we reached halfway. I placed my gloved hand behind her neck.

Our lips touched. I couldn't belive it. I didn't think about anything in those few minutes. My mind was on Daisy. Her lips were soft, gentle and warm. I liked it. I didn't want to stop. Then I realised. I was engaged and this was my best friend.

My eyes shot open and I parted my lips from hers as quickly as I could. I stepped back as far as I could. My eyes were wide and I stared at Daisy in shock, unable to speak. My hands were shaking and a part of me wanted to kiss her again.

She was my best friend! I was engaged! Regardless of what Mario might've been doing, I wasn't going to cheat on him. I was astounded, not by Daisy's actions, but by mine. I let her kiss me. I didn't object, so I couldn't blame it on her. She kissed me and I kissed her back.

*And I liked it.*

*I* put my hand behind her neck. *I* closed my eyes. *I* didn't pull away like I should have. *I* put my lips on hers.

I continued to stare at Daisy with astonishment. Her soft green eyes looked ashamed. I could see in her eyes that she was upset with herself of what she did. I wanted to assure her that it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't find the words.

"Peach. I'm so sorry." Daisy looked at me with a forlorn expression.

"I- It's- We-" I struggled to get the words. I took too deep breaths and tried again.

"It's not your fault. I didn't pull away. Like I should have." I looked around and gripped onto the table behind me for support. I felt dizzy and overwhelmed.

"No, it's not. It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. Youre engaged, I have Luigi. It was wrong." Daisy looked down and fiddled with her fingers. I walked over to her and grabbed her arms.

"Daisy. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was spur of the moment. Let's forget all about it, eh? Why don't have a sleepover tonight? The boys won't be coming home until tomorrow anyways. We have the whole night to ourselves. Let's go to my room and watch a film."

"Okay. Let's go." Daisy smiled. It didn't reach her eyes, but she seemed happy to forget about it.

I didn't want to forget about it. I had so many questions. I was so confused. I didn't know where to start. I knew I enjoyed the kiss and I didn't want to stop. So why did I? Was it because I realised it was wrong? I still wanted to kiss her, even now. If I liked it, why did I stop? Was it the pressure of the wedding?

I sighed lightly enough so that Daisy didn't hear me. It was because of confusion. If I wasn't engaged, I wouldn't have pulled away. I knew it. So why did I enjoy it? Surely, if I didn't enjoy it, I wouldn't have let her kiss me for as long as I did. So, did I want her to kiss me? Did I want to do it again?

Yes, I did.

*Okay, I thought. If I enjoyed it and wanted to do it again, but didn't like kissing Mario like I liked kissing Daisy.. did I like Daisy more than a friend? Did I want to be more than friends but didn't know it?

*Gasp*

Did I love Daisy?


	4. Sudden realisation

*Admitting my feelings*

*Chapter 4: Sudden realisation*

It would make so much sense. If I loved Daisy, then all of my questions about true love would be answered. I always got happy when I thought about her, I never wanted to let go when hugging her, and all I ever wanted to do was spend time with her. She was the light of my life and now I knew why.

My happiness stopped when I realised that in a few weeks, I would be married to a man who (now I knew) I didn't love. I would be married and soon after, Daisy would be married to Luigi. We would drift further apart as our kingdoms needed more attention. We would have to create families and heirs for our bloodlines to continue.

Even if we managed to cut off the wedding, she already had a kingdom and couldn't just leave it. She had her sister, I guess, but Lily never had any interest in the crown. Or atleast, not that she ever showed anyone.

I froze when I realised that Daisy and I were in my room and somehow I was say on my bed, with Daisy starting at me intently. She smiled a warm smile and then looked around the room. As her eyes wandered and I realised how beautiful she was. Her perfect short brown hair was tidy and her big green eyes were curious. Her posture was elegant and her hands were poised lightly on her knees.

"So pretty.." I mummered louder than I wanted. Daisy's head whipped round to see my eyes steering lovingly at her.

"W-what?" Daisy stammered. Her wide, shocked eyes softened as the words sank in. "What did you say?"

"I-um, well you, um, look really pretty..." I trailed off. My eyes shifted around the room, trying to focus on something. Anything! Finally my eyes found Daisy who was looking at me with a mixed expression of shock and care.

"Thank you, Peach." Daisy looked down, fiddled with her fingernails and said the next sentence quieter than the last, "I think youre pretty too."

"Thanks.." I said while playing with my hair.

"So, which clothes can I wear as pyjamas?" Daisy said as she slipped over to my wardrobe. She flung the doors open and started looking intently at the different choices. I got up and walked over to the wardrobe. I pulled out a nightie that Daisy left once on a previous sleepover. It was a light orange knee length nightie with dark orange lace trimmings. It was beautiful.

"Here, you let it here and I forgot to give it back." I said as I handed the orange night dress to her. She grabbed it and started striping immediately. I shifted my eyes about, trying to think of something else to focus on.

"Thanks Peach. I wondered where this was." The shuffling noise stopped, "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just wondering what to wear!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Hmm, you sure? Youre always comfortable when I get dressed in front of you."

She was right. She'd gotten dressed in front of me countless times before and me in front of her. She had an amazing body and didn't care if someone saw her change. And rightly so. This time however, it was different. I felt like if I turned around, I would admit my newly found feelings to her. As an engaged woman, I felt like I couldn't do that.

"Um, well, I am. I just can't find my silk top.." I lied.

"It's right there. Next to your hand" Daisy pointed out. I finally paid attention to my wardrobe and saw my favourite white silk top and my bedtime trousers of a pink shade.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks" I said as I grabbed them. Without looking at her, I tried to tiptoe out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Daisy said as she tightened the strap of her nightie. I turned around slowly to meet her curious gaze.

"T-to the bathroom. To get changed..."

"You can just get dressed here. I don't mind." Daisy said as she fiddled with her bra strap. She then looked at me, "are you embarrassed?"

"I, uh-" Daisy interrupted before I could speak.

"Because you shouldn't be. I've seen your boobs before you know." Daisy's head snapped up, "not that I watch you change out anything..." She chuckled nervously. She looked down and focused her attention on her bra strap.

I blushed when she wasn't looking. She watched me get changed? Usually I'd scoff and call her a pesky peeker, but this time it felt weird. Like she liked what she saw. Did Daisy like me too? It's have to do a bit more investigating find out. Operation 'does she like me?' is a go.

After a few minutes of awkward silence later, she was finished getting dressed and headed out onto the balcony without a word. I slid my slippers and my dark pink silk dressing gown on and followed her. Her face had a mixed expression on embarrassment and longing. Her facial expression changed once she realised I was watching her.

She looked up to the stars and examined every one intently. I could see her tracing the constellations with her eyes. Her mouth moved ever so slightly as she said the names to herself. After watching her for a while, I looked up too. The sky was cloudless and the stars were gleaming ever so brightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Daisy watching me as I did her.

"Daisy?" I said after a while. "Can i ask you something?" Daisy continued to look at the stars.

"Yeah, sure." She said as she watched the lights dance in the distance.

"Do you think true love exists?" I said as I sat down on my balcony sofa.

"Yes. I do. Why?" Daisy stopped looking at the stars and turned her full body round to look at me.

"Just wondered." I put my head down and fiddled with the sleeves of my dressing gown. "D-do you love Luigi?" I said after a while.

Daisy didn't answer me for what felt like hours. I could see her thinking of what to say. I could see the cogs turning in her head as she pondered what to say. Finally she answered my question.

"I think so, I mean-I" *sigh* "I hope so Peach. I really do," she moved over to sit next to me, "I mean, I don't know when he'll propose. Mario proposed just out of nowhere, y'know? Who knows if his brother is the same. I just- who knows what love is? How am I meant to know that I love someone? Shouldn't it be overpowering? A feeling I can't resist? I don't feel that with Luigi. I like him! He's a nice guy, I just don't know if what I'm feeling is love." Daisy looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah, of course your making sense! That's the exact same problem I have with Mario!" I put my hand on her arm and she placed her other hand on top of my hand. She smiled, but somehow, it didn't reach her eyes. Like there was something she wanted to tell me, but couldn't.

"Daisy. We both know that I don't love Mario, right?" Daisy nodded solemnly. I took a deep breath. I felt like I couldn't hide it anymore. "I think I like, maybe even love someone else. I'm not sure yet, I've only just started figuring it out. Should I tell them? Even though I'm to be married?"

"Of course, Peach! You deserve even a shot of being happy! You deserve to have a chance at happiness, even if you end up marrying Mario anyway." The smile stayed on Daisy's face but it still didn't reach her eyes, like she was sad but pretending.

I needed to tell her how I felt. I couldn't contain it. I also couldn't find my words. My eyes rushed around as I tried to find the courage to tell her how I felt. How could I tell her? Did I want to tell her? Should I tell her? Maybe it's too soon? But I'll be married in a few weeks, if I don't tell her now I might never get the chance to tell her.

"I-" I hesitated while she looked at me curiously. For the first time since we met, she wasn't able to read my face. I breathed out and started again.

"I have a confession to make. To tell you something that I'm not even sure I should tell you. Something that will either make my life easier- or harder." I looked down at my hands that were folded neatly on my knees. Her delicate tanned hand lifted my head gently and looked deep into my eyes with a kind smile.

"You know you can tell me anything." She kept her hand supporting my head for a few seconds while I pondered if I should tell her for a second time, and when she was confident I wouldn't drop my head after, she held my hands tightly in hers.

"Okay." I said a final time. I'd never get a time like this again.

It was now or never.

"I think I love you" I blurted out all in one breath.

I closed my eyes tightly to avoid seeing her reaction. I didn't want to see. Now that I'd said it, I never wanted to open my eyes again. My heart fell as I heard nothing but silence. The only sounds I heard was light shuffling as Daisy adjusted herself on the sofa. I knew she was still there as she was still clasping my hands like they were her life line, but I slowly opened my eyes to make sure.

She was still sat where I left her. Sat facing me with her whole body, her brown hair gleaming in the moonlight, her hands wrapped firmly around mine and her face with a loving expression, gazed at me with admiration in her eyes.

I was astounded. I thought she would have torn her hands away from mine in utter disgust with an expression of sheer outrage. She would've stormed out of the castle and never spoken to me again. All because I told her how I felt.

But that wasn't the case. She sat there with part astonishment and part relief written on her face.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?"


	5. Confession and acceptance

*Admitting my feelings*

*Chapter 5: Confession and acceptance*

"You what!?" I exclaimed in disbelief. Daisy looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I've liked you since we met. I honestly thought it was obvious."

"But.. why didn't you say anything?" Daisy shrugged.

"I thought you loved Mario. I didn't want to be hated if I confessed, so I kept it hidden." Daisy looked up at the stars for a brief second then looked at our hands and smiled.

"Well, what about Luigi?"

"Oh, he knows I don't love him. Not in the way he wants me to anyway." Daisy shrugged again like it was no big deal.

"And he doesn't mind?" Daisy looked at me slightly confused.

"N-no. Atleast I don't think so. He knows he can't make me love him. He's in a relationship with someone else anyway, but don't tell anyone. It's a kingdom secret. We're playing it out like hes his brother." Daisy giggled.

"Luigi is gay?" I said in astonishment.

"Yeah. I'm bisexual, Luigi's gay- you didn't know?" Daisy said in an astounded tone but her face remained neutral.

"No. I didn't. Nobody ever tells me this stuff."

I had no idea who everyone actually was. I felt betrayed and lied to but I honestly didn't care. Daisy said she liked me. Or some form of it, anyways. It was all I could concentrate on. Daisy noticed my continued surprised look. I was happy but confused at the same time. I guess it showed.

"Okay, spit it out." Daisy said as she rolled her eyes. She then looked at me with a lightly hopeful expression. I looked at her with a soft innocent face. Well, as innocent as I could make it look.

"What do you mean? Spit what out?"

"You know what I mean. Go on. Ask whatevers on your mind. I've known you too long to not recognise your facial expressions." Daisy looked at me with one eyebrow raised and a slight coy smile. I blushed slightly and put my head down as I began to talk.

"How long- have you, y'know," I paused to look up at her and nod my head diagonally to the left a couple of times, "liked me?" I finished with a heavy sigh.

Daisy didn't seem to be offended or hurt by my question. Heaven knows why I thought she would be offended. It seemed a reasonable question to ask someone after they proffess their love to you. Looking back, I realise that I just didn't want to hurt her feelings, especially after she just said she liked me.

Daisy took one of her hands back to count on he fingers. As she mouthed, "three, four, five," she looked up me and gave me a soft smile. Like, for her, the whole world had finally made sense.

"Six or seven years. I can't really tell. Although thinking about it, it might be more like nine or ten." she smiled wide as her rebellious hand found its way back to our pile of holding hands. Then, she looked at the stars and waited patiently for the new information to sink in.

Ten years? Ten? I had only realised I liked her ten minutes ago and she's liked me for ten years? Not just liked, but loved. She loved me and happiness washed over me like a wave crashing over rocks on a stormy day. What made even more special was that now I knew what love felt like.

I knew now that I really didn't love Mario and there was so much more that I wanted out of our relationship that I now had. Granted it wasn't with the man I was meant to marry, but I felt love. I already knew what it felt to be loved as I'm adored by millions of my subjects as well as my sister and Mario himself.

I gasped and Daisy head shot round and she looked at me with a concerned expression. She didn't say anything straight away as she waited for me to talk first.

But nothing came out.

I moved my lips and tried to utter what I needed to say but no sound was leaving my mouth. Well, no sound that made sense came out. All my voice could produce was a high pitched screeching that stopped every few seconds as I closed my mouth to try and make sense of the noise. I moved my mouth open and closed over and over again but there was no hope.

I sounded like a dying seagull.

Daisy put her hands on my shoulders and stared at me deep in the eyes. While her face was emotionless, her eyes were sick and wide with worry. I could see her panicking as she tried to get me to breathe. Finally she spoke through light tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Breathe, breathe." Her voice cracked and she tried to say it as calmly as she could without crying. She pulled me close and wrapped her arms around me protectively, trying to shield me from whatever made me lose my nerves.

I could hear her heart beating quicker than normal as she softly rocked me back to sanity. When I started breathing properly, her heart calmed down but I could feel her shaking with fear. She tried to control it as to not make me worry and as I hugged her harder, she started to stroke my hair.

She leant back and collided with the back of the sofa. I rested my head on her shoulder and cried softly as for her to not hear. Her chest moved up and down in a calming pattern and as I watched my hand move up and down repeatedly it helped me regulate my breathing further. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around me and our legs were now up on the sofa, intertwined with each other as though she was trying to keep me grounded.

"What happened?" Daisy asked me as she stroked my hair.

"I realised.. that.. our newfound love.. is all put to.. waste." I said as I gasped for air through my words. My crying had stopped but tears still ran down my face softly.

"Why?" I heard the confusion in her voice.

"I'm going to marry Mario, arnt I? I can't break off the wedding."

"Of course you can. It's your wedding." The confusion didn't leave her voice. I sat up and propped myself up on my elbow to look at her.

"You don't understand. My mother-" I interrupted myself, and tried to find the right words, "she's controlling." I sighed. Daisy still looked confused. I sighed again and told her the whole story of my older sister.


	6. Honesty and planning

*Admitting my feelings*

*Chapter six: Honesty and planning*

"I had no idea you had a sister." Daisy said in astonishment.

"Nobody does. Mother erased her existence from all books and records when she ran away." I looked down.

We were sat on the sofa opposite each other with our legs crossed and our knees touching. We held each others hands as we did before, with our fingers intertwined and our heads only centimetres apart.

"What was her name?" Daisy breathed.

"Reena" I smiled. It felt great to say her forbidden name again after all these years.

"What did she look like?"

"The last time I saw her, she had long brown hair. Styled much like mine but she had a side fringe. Like Rosalina's but hers didn't cover her eyes. She was taller than me and much more elegant. Perfect for a queen, eh? Her favourite colour was purple and, again her dress was styled like mine. Well I copied her, but still." I smiled even wider as I remembered how beautiful she was.

Daisy looked forlorn.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hand under her chin to lift her head.

"What are we going to do? If you call off the wedding, we might be shunned like your sister. To think that even I didn't know about her!"

"Don't you remember playing when we were little? You, me, Lilly and Reema?" Daisy crossed her eyebrows and tried to remember. After a few seconds, her eyes opened wider than I've ever seen them. They looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"I remember. We only did that once!" She paused," but that's the only memory I have of her.. the only time I saw her." I nodded.

"Reema liked learning and hardly ever stopped studying. Barely left the castle. She felt that if she were to one day rule, she would have to know everything about her kingsom," I smiled but it quickly faded, "She was ready to become Queen."

Daisy placed her hand softly on my back, her face full of worry.

"Peach.. if your mother- finds out, then-" She kept cutting herself off but tried to form a sentence. I didn't need to hear the rest of her question to know what she was going to ask.

"No, I don't know what will happen to us," I looked down at my hands, "my mother is so predictable yet extremely unpredictable. If she found out about how we feel towards each other, then something bad would happen for sure, I- I just don't want to think about what."

We didn't speak for a few seconds. Daisy's hands had found mine once more and as she stroked my palm with her thumb, she spoke.

"Should we tell Mario? Y'know, call off the wedding?" Daisy's voice was soft and clearly scared. I couldn't blame her. Neither of us knew what would happen next.

"No! That wouldn't help!" I stopped immediately, realising i had just shouted at her, "Daisy I'm sorry." I stood up and rested on the balcony's edge, looking over my garden in hopes I could just fly away from my troubles. I sighed, as that was never going to happen.

"I'm just scared and I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry Mario but I don't want to hurt my kingdom, especially my mother, while following my heart." I sighed again. Daisy got up and stood next to me with one arm around my waist and the other holding my hands.

"You can't impress your kingdom all the time. So sometimes you need to do things for yourself, y'know find balance between the two. I personally think we should call off the wedding. If you arnt ready to tell your mother about your feelings for me yet, then don't tell her. Postponing the wedding can have loads of reasons."

I put my head on her shoulder. She was right. I could postpone the wedding, see how things turn out with Daisy af if it is love, then I'll call off the wedding. I was happy. For like two seconds as I realised something huge.

"Wouldn't I be cheating on Mario, though? I couldn't do that." Daisy thought a minute. I could almost hear the cogs turning in her head as she tried to come up with a solution.

"We could tell Mario?" She said slowly, trying to see if I liked the idea or not.

"You know he cant keep a secret. He last time I tried to make him keep a secret, he blabbed to my entire court that I have a Peach shaped birthmark on my bottom." I blushed deeply as I remembered how embarrassing it was.

"Good point." Daisy walked over to the sofa and sat down in a huff, "what are we going to do then?"

"I'll postpone the wedding for another few months. If by then, I've realise I love you and I'm confident that I don't want to spend my life with Mario then I'll call it off." Daisy nodded thoughtfully.

"What do we tell Mario?"

"We tell him the truth but not all of it. That way I'm technically not lying to him. I'll just say that it's going too fast and I want to slow it all down a bit and if he's still resistant then I'll make something up." I sat down next to her and wrapped her hands in mine. "We'll figure It out. This is too big to ignore."

Daisy looked at me deep in the eyes as I stared lovingly back in hers. She then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was soft and long, like she was trying to savour the moment. I kissed her back but after a few seconds I pulled away.

"That should've been our first kiss." I said with a chuckle. Daisy giggled and we both layed down on he sofa as we had done before, Daisy holding me in her arms like she never wanted to let go.

With my head on her shoulder, we gazed at the stars for what seemes like hours. We talked and talked and talked until finally, we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning was bright and had cheerful birds in the clear blue sky. The sun gleamed overhead as I saw my beautiful kingdom wake up. It was just like every morning in my proud kingdom. Even though it was beautiful, there wasn't much that was different so I found it hard to marvel at its beauty.

There was one thing however, that made this morning special. Instead of wakeing up either alone in my spacious bed or with Mario with most of the bed separating us. This time I woke in Daisy's arms. I smiled a bigger smile than I'd ever known as I looked upon her beautiful, unconscious face.

Her round face was tilted toward me with her chin resting lightly on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and even though she wasn't conscious, there was a small yet noticeable smile placed gently on her face. Her dazzling brown hair glowed in the morning light and fell about her face so well that it complimented her.

Without waking her, I gently moved her arm from around me and placed it in the middle of her stomach. She shuffled her legs around slightly which gave me a way off the sofa without disturbing her. Once stood up, I tiptoed off the balcony and made my way to my wardrobe.

As quietly as I could, I opened the white creaky doors that led to my extensive walk-in closet. Without thinking, I automatically chose my regular pink ballgown and light pink pumps to match. I grabbed my crown and flung my gown over my left arm. I then turned around and tiptoed lightly out into the hallway.

I breathed a deep sigh of accomplishment as I started to make my way to the neighbouring bathroom. When I got in, I placed my gown on the hook next to the door, my crown near the sink and my shoes under my dress. I then proceeded to close and lock the door.

I turned around and faced the shower. I stood there for a few seconds, wondering if I should take a bath or shower or none at all. After pondering it for a few moments I reached over and turned the shower on. I undressed and folded my pyjamas neatly on the toilet seat.

I climbed into the shower and pulled the light blue curtain around myself. I then stuck my head straight under the water. It fell down my face like rain on a mildly sunny day. The kind of day where it's raining, but you can still see the sun so clearly. I stood there a few moments and let the water run down my body.

I then washed my hair and my body, working from the head downwards. As I cleaned myself, I remembered all the amazingly crazy things that happened last night. My mind ran through it all like it had been recorded and I was watching it back. I got through it all with a smile on my face.

Until I got to Mario. I remembered that I'd have to tell him and if not yet then atleast postpone the wedding for a few more months. I remembered that if my mother ever found out, that my life and Daisy's life would practically be over. My smile faded.

I had no idea how Mario would react to the request to postpone the wedding. Would he be accepting? Would he detest the idea? Would he just call it off alltogether? Would he just agree? I had no idea and for the first time since I'd met him, I was slightly scared by what he'd say.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my hair and body in matching white towels. I dried my body and got dressed in my pink gown. I left my hair up in my towel while I brushed my teeth and applied my makeup. As I put on my favourite light pink lipstick, I thought of a few ways I could break the news to him gently.

Then it hit me. We could all go karting!

He loved karting so much that he'd most likely not listen me anyway. I could tell him without getting a big reaction. I dried my hair as quickly and as thoroughly as I could. I brushed it through and placed my crown on my head as delicately as if it were a flower.

I skipped over to the living room where I'd left my mobile phone the night before. I picked it up earnestly and scrolled through my contacts until I found Mario. I pressed the call button and eagerly put it against my ear.

*RING RING*

"Hello?" Said Mario in a croaky voice, suggesting that I'd woken him up.

"Mario! Uh, did I wake you up?" I then looked over my shoulder to the white clock on the wall. Half seven. On a Sunday. Great.

"Maybe a little, babe. What's up?" He croaked.

"Oh, nothing really. Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go karting today?" I asked hopefully. I walked around the room impatiently as I waited for an answer.

"What, really? That sounds great, but you hate karting." He said cautiously.

"Yeah, I know, I just thought it'd be good for us all to hang out. You and Luigi need to exercise those calories you must've put on last night!" I chuckled.

"What?" Mario sounded confused. I stopped laughing.

"You went out with Luigi to that new pizza place in town then Luigi said you both went to the movies." I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh, yeah! Of course! Oh, darling I'm just so worn out that I almost forgot! How silly of me! But anyway, what time do you want to meet?" His voice held a tone which I didn't recognise but didn't like either, but I ignored it and went with his cover.

"Well, Daisy is still sleeping so I'll need to wake her up anyway, so maybe an hour or two? You can get Luigi ready too and we'll all meet there, hows that sound?"

"Yeah yeah, that uh, sounds great. Hey, um, do you mind if I bring a friend?" He asked slowly.

"Sure, I guess. May I ask whom?" I answered slowly.

"Oh, just a friend but I want you to meet her. See you there then!"

"Yeah, see you there.." I trailed off and hung up without a goodbye. Who was this woman? Why was he only introducing her to me now? How does he know her? I paced back and forth while straining myself to think of someone. I couldn't think of anyone.

I slumped on the sofa and buried my face in my hands. Why had I never heard of this woman before? Was this the person he was with last night? Oh my lord, was he cheating on me? I know I have feelings for Daisy but I haven't done anything with her.

My eyes started to well up and I sat there and sobbed for a few minutes. Who was this woman? Then I realised that if Mario loved this woman instead of me, then this news would be much easier for him.

I then heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I stopped and was as quiet as I could be. I saw a dazed and tired Daisy walking slowly towards the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes as she fumbled for the door handle. She opened it slowly and closed it quietly behind her, not bothering to lock it.

I heard the shower turn on and I jumped up.I dried my eyes with the back of my hands and as I got up and practiced smiling a couple times so it'd look like I hadn't been crying. She'd see straight through it but I wanted to atleast try. Thankfully, I hadn't put any eye makeup on.

I smothed my hair out and sat back down gracefully, smothening out my dress too. I picked up my phone and started to scroll through my social media. I chose Instagram first and as I scrolled through my feed I saw a picture Mario with Luigi and some strange woman I'd never seen before.

She had long black hair and a bright red dress on. She was very pretty and had her arm around Mario's shoulder. "Maybe theyre just close friends?" I told myself, but the voice in my head didn't sound so sure. I scrolled down a bit further and saw Mario's caption.

*Movies with @Mr.Luigi and ma gal, @Red_dress_princess. Always fun with these two*

I pressed her account and was shocked at how many pictures of her and Mario there were. So many pictures with him. And I didn't even know she existed before today. One picture caught my eye. I'd scrolled quite far down at that point. Possibly years had gone by, through pictures.

This picture had this woman, kissing Mario's cheek with her hand on the other. He was smiling while holding the camera which means they planned it out. She was showing a lot of cleavage and quite a bit of makeup on. She had the same red dress on as the other photo and the most sparkling golden earrings and bracelet I had ever seen. I looked at her caption and my eyes grew wide.

*The most loving boyfriend gives the best gifts. @Mariotheonly got this georgous golden jewellery set for our anniversary. Love ya, babe*

Boyfriend? Babe? Who was this woman? Why had I never seen her before? Mario seemed to know her very well and for some reason, this bothered me. I knew he'd had girlfriends before obviously, I just didn't recognise her. Out of all the girls I'd been introduced to, I had no idea who she was.

I pursed my lips and scrolled down further and the more I went through this woman's history, the more I became immersed in my phone. So many selfies and the majority of them were with Mario and some other woman I didn't recognise. She looked almost identical to her but slightly older and blonde.

"Who's that?" Daisy put her hand on my shoulder lightly but I almost jumped out of my own skin. I looked up at her to see her towel drying her hair with her other hand. She was dressed in her orange dress like yesterday. I could tell she had no corset on this time though.

"I have no idea. Mario uploaded a picture on Instagram with this woman. I'm on her page now, and there are more pictures of Mario here than I have on my camera and I have no clue who she is." I showed her my phone screen for a few seconds.

"I don't recall ever see anyone like her. Maybe she's visiting?" She enquired as she moved around the sofa, threw her towel at her feet and sat down next to me.

"Then how does she have all these photos Mario?" I handed it over to Daisy so she could look closer. I had had enough at looking at this woman's face.

"She's quite pretty." Daisy said as she inspected the neverending stream of selfies.

"Yeah, she is. She was also Mario's boyfriend once upon a time."

"Really?" Daisy lifted her head to look at me in shock, "How'd you know?" I scrolled up a bit and clicked on the picture I'd viewed earlier. Without a word we looked at each other and looked back at the picture.

A few more minutes passed where we inspected the photo on front of us. With Mario's unforced happy smile haunting me, I turned it off and jumped up off the sofa.

"I am glad you are up, anyway. We are going to go karting with the boys and a friend that Mario has insisted on bringing with him, so dry your hair and let's go!" Daisy stood up slowly and placed her crown on her head.

"It'll dry, don't worry. Why are we going karting? You hate karting."

"I thought it'd be a good place to tell Mario that I want to postpone the wedding? He won't be paying attention to me, so I can tell him without a big reaction."

"Hmm, good idea." Daisy slipped her shoes on, "let's go!" Daisy and I walked arm in arm down the path and all the way to our private karting ring where we saw three people waiting for us.

Mario, Luigi, and the mysterious red dressed woman.


	7. Karting with a stranger

*Admitting my feelings*

*Chapter 7: Karting with a mystery*

The red dressed woman smiled sweetly as Daisy and I made our way closer to the trio. I looked at Daisy worryingly and I saw that Daisy was watching my reaction. I turned back to face her and stopped directly in front of her. She curtsied politely and I put my hand on her shoulder momentarily to let her know that curtseying wasn't nessecary.

Mario jumped to her side and put his arm around her shoulder but quickly removed it once he saw my raised eyebrow. Luigi, whom I wasn't paying much attention to, slid to Daisy's side and forcefully took her hand.

"Peach, darling, I'm glad you made it!" Mario stated calmly as he looked back and forth between both of our faces.

"Of course I made it Mario, I arranged it." I said coldly. I looked at my hands briefly before looking square into Mario's eyes.

"Anyway, I'd like you to meet Pauline. She's been a great friend of mine for a few years now and she's finally made it over here to see us both." He looked at Pauline who smiled.

"It's an honour to meet you, your majesty. I do hope I'm not intruding?" Pauline cast me a worried glance which I caught at the corner of my eye.

"Of course not," I smiled as I turned to look at Pauline, " the more the merrier!" I took her hand and shook it enthusiastically. Mario and Pauline sighed a breath of relief as they smiled in unison. A few minutes of awkward silence passed where we all looked at each other. Thankfully, Daisy piped up.

"So Pauline, we should get you changed and so you can choose a kart." Daisy jumped forward, grabbed her wrist and started pulling her slowly towards the changing room. "You too Luigi, let's go."

"What's wrong with my dress? Can't I just kart in that? I thought they give you special shoes so you don't slip, but that's all." Pauline objected as she struggled with Daisy's forced pulling. I felt my heart sink and I groaned lightly so nobody would hear. *That's bowling, idiot.* I thought.

"Nothing's wrong with it, it just might be a bit, uh," She paused as she tried to find the right word, "restricting?" Daisy sighed as she completed her sentence. Pauline shrugged, clearly not noticing the questionable tone in Daisy's voice.

"You three go on ahead, we'll catch up." I shouted after them. Daisy dragged Pauline, who had stopped struggling against Daisy's grasp, with Luigi skipping closely behind them. Once they turned the corner and before I got to speak, Mario started talking.

"Look, I know bringing Pauline here might not have been a good idea and I know it was short notice and I know that you don't know her, but she was in town and had nothing to do today. I thought it was a nice idea. I'm sorry I sprung this on you." Mario hung his head in shame.

I felt bad for him. It was a sweet thing to do and as much as I tried, I couldn't be mad at him. Not now. I had other things on my mind. I slid my hands in his, and as he lifted his head up lightly, I smiled a warm smile.

"Mario, I'm not mad at you for bringing her. I'm slightly aggravated that you didn't tell me about her before, seeing as you two know each other very, very well. I have other things on my mind that I need to talk to you about. Quite urgently, in fact." I said quietly. He looked relieved at first, but then his expression changed into a mix of confusion, curiosity and worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He said with a soft voice. His eyes looked at me with a twinkle and a glisten. He looked at me concerned and frightened. His eyes begged me to tell him what was wrong. I sighed deeply.

"It- it's about the wedding. I- I want to postpone it a little longer." Mario opened his mouth but I stopped him immediately. "I know, it's not the right place to talk about this, I know. It's just, odd things are happening recently and I'm just scared that I'm making the right choice. Not that I don't want to marry you or anything, I love you so much, but I don't know it's in the way we wish. It might be nothing and I might marry you and we'll be happy together until the day we die. I just want to make sure, you know?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes as I sighed a deep and relieved breath of air.

Mario paused for a second. It looked like it was a mix of letting this new information sink in, and making sure I wouldn't interrupt again. After he spent a few seconds contemplating, he lifted my head with his index finger and smiled a warm smile that made me feel better.

"Peach, sweetheart, you can take as much time as you need. Heck, take fifty years for all I care! I can't get mad at you for not being ready. I get it. I love you too and I'm sure that whatever you are going through, we can sort it out. Even if we end up never marrying, okay?" He looked at me deep into my soul. I nodded and smiled. He smiled and he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Now, we can talk about this further when we go home so we can figure out in full detail when and how far we are going to push the wedding back. For now however, let's go karting. Breathe Peach, it's okay." He said calmly. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back eagerly. I closed my eyes, savouring the cuddle.

Eventually he pulled away and leaned in for a kiss. Seeing this coming, I grabbed his hand and doged his lips quickly. I smiled weakly and tried to think of a defence.

"We should probably go. Everyone will be waiting." I smiled bigger this time and started eagerly dragging him to the changing rooms where everyone else was waiting. I tried to avoid looking at his face. I sighed a deep breath of relief I heard Daisy's loud voice around the corner.

"How come us girls have to drive in these things? Have you ever worn a ballgown, Luigi? No! Well they are awful and I demand that I'm allowed into a more suitable attire for these races!" Daisy folded her arms in a huff and turned away from Luigi who was clearly embarrassed.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. Daisy turned around and I winked quick enough that only she could see. She beamed and forgot about her tantrum immediately.

"Nothing! Let's go karting! I bagsie the orange kart!" Daisy skipped off into the direction of the karts, taking of her heels as she went. Luigi looked at me dumbfoundedly.

"How...?" He trailed off. I shrugged.

"I guess I just know Daisy?" I said as I placed my crown on the table next to me and tied my hair up in a high ponytail.

"I thought I did..huh..I give up." He mumbled to himself as he followed Daisy to the karts.

I looked at Pauline who was stood against the wall playing with a piece of her hair. I felt bad for her. It must've been hard for her, meeting two royal ladies in the same day. On top of that, her best friend's girlfriend was one of those royals. On top of THAT, I was rude. I walked over to her slowly.

"Pauline, is it? I am so sorry for earlier. There were other - things, on my mind. I am happy to report that they have been solved for now. So, I was hoping we could start again?" I asked hopefully. She smiled a relived smile.

"There would be nothing I would love more, your majesty." She curtsied.

"Please, please no need to curtsey, and just call me Peach." I smiled pleadingly.

"Of course my- Peach." She swiftly corrected herself. I giggled lightly in an effort to assure her that I didn't take it to heart.

"So, which kart do you fancy? The pink one is mine, has my royal seal on it. You could use it if you like but I have odd riding specifications. Daisy's is the orange one. She usually likes to cheat when she's not winning so don't fight her when she's trying to pass you. Luigi likes using the green one but he crashes so often, I personally wouldn't choose that one. Might break at any moment. Mario likes that red one, it's slightly faster but I'm sure he won't object to you using it. That light blue one is a favourite of a friend who doesn't come around as often as we'd like so it doesn't get used very often, but a bit of oil and new tyres and it'll be right as rain." I paused and waited for all the information to sink in.

"It's so hard to choose. Blue isn't really my colour but I'm sure I could use that one?" I smiled

"Of course, whatever tickles your fancy. Plus, I think our friend keeps a hidden compartment with an emergency power up." I whispered. She giggled.

"Are we good to go? Cause I wanna race!" Daisy shouted as she lined her kart on the pole position.

"Yes, we're ready but who says you get pole? You didn't win the last race! Rosalina did!" I shouted back.

"So? I came second and she isn't here. Only logical." She repositioned her golden crown on her head.

"No, but Pauline is! She'll take her place. Besides she's new, need to atleast give her a chance!" Luigi shouted from the bathroom. Daisy groaned.

"Fine but I'm still sure Rosie cheated last time." Daisy started moving her kart down to second place. I rolled my eyes at Pauline who giggled.

"Don't take any notice of her, she's just very competitive. C'mon, let's get you lined up." I giggled and started moving my kart to fourth place.

Mario soon came and helped Pauline move her kart to first place. Once that happened, he took his place in third. Soon enough, we were all in our karts and roaring to go. A toad came and unenthusiastically waved the flag to go.

We raced around and around and around the track. Pauline maintained the lead for a few laps but Daisy soon overtook her. While Daisy lapped us all, I started to think about my next move.

Now that I'd postponed the wedding, what was I meant to do? How was I going to go about breaking up with him? How long did I need? I knew that I wanted some time to make sure my feelings about Daisy were real and not just spur of the moment. I sighed while I watched her cheering as she crossed the finish line in first place.

I didn't pay attention to who came where but I knew I came last. I crossed the line and was eager to get out. Daisy jumped around clapping and bragging as usual but I could only give her a half smile. She looked at me concerned and mouthed, "Are you okay?" when nobody was looking. I nodded once and mouthed, "Yes, don't worry" back at her with a convincing smile.

It worked and she went back to cheering and bouncing around. I sighed a deeply relived smile. Atleast i had more time. We all walked out of the karting ring, said our goodbyes and parted ways. Luigi, Mario and Pauline headed off to the ice cream shop down the road while Daisy and I headed back to my castle.

On the way home, I told her everything Mario had said about the wedding. She bounced around with glee and I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was. Once inside the castle, we headed up to my balcony and looked over my beautiful kingdom.

"So, what comes next?" Daisy asked with a slight worried tone in her voice.

"Honestly, Daisy," I sighed deeply and placed my hand on top of hers on the balcony, "I have no idea."

I lied. I knew exactly what needed to happen next. I needed to tell my mother.

 **(Hey, guys! So sorry for the late uploads but my mum hasn't been feeling the best recently. I can happily say that I will be working on my stories more often)**


	8. What next?

Admitting my feelings-8-What now?

It had been months now since I told Mario I wanted to postpone he wedding. Six months to be exact. He didn't question it or argue with me about getting it over with, which I admired. I loved how he didn't force it on me. He happily kept to his word and gave me all the time I needed.

But I was just procrastinating now. I knew for a fact that I didn't love him. I knew that Daisy was my soulmate and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. How I was going to make it happen was completely beside me.

During the six months, i had learnt that Daisy was the one I truly loved. We would stay up all night holding each other, just talking. And before you ask, no. We didn't do anything in the bedroom. Daisy wanted to but I was determined not to cheat on Mario, even in knew I didn't love him. Daisy didn't like it but she understood.

I also never told my mother about my real feelings. I knew I needed to but I was scared what she'd say. Would she banish me, knowing I was the only heir to her throne now that sister had gone? Would she just accept it and move on or would she do the opposite? I didn't know and it scared me, so tried not to tell her at all.

Daisy was growing impatient though. She knew I didn't want to tell my mother. She knew it was scary for me, especially after I told her what happened to my sister. She knew it was daunting, but she also knew I was just dragging it along.

"Peach." We were watching TV when she turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. I turned my head slowly, because I knew what was coming.

"Y-yes?" I stumbled over my words, and waited patiently for my worded beating.

"When are you going to tell your mother? When are we going to be able to get married, and live happily ever after like in the story books?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm trying to get it sorted." I said in a quiet voice, with my head bowed in shame.

"Trying to get it sorted, or trying to muster the courage?" I winced at her words as tears stared to fall down my face. She grasped my hands and held them tightly. She spoke in a softer voice this time, "Peach, please. I know youre scared of her and what she'll say and do, but please. You can't stay engaged forever. You are going to have to marry someone eventually."

Tears were falling down my face in steady streams but I made no noise. I nodded. She was right. I knew I would have to do something one of these days. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I need to do something. I've waited too long now. I'll talk to her later." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and started to get up slowly. Daisy grabbed my hand and pulled my softly down again. She hugged me tightly and let me cry for a bit. We sat there hugging for a few minutes when I started to get up.

"I'll do it right now." I said with determination.

"Should i come too?" Daisy asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"No, thanks. I fear that that'll just make things worse. I can do it. If I can't talk to my own mother then.." I trailed off. Daisy nodded. She sat up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and started walking down the hallway to my mother's room.

I hadn't been in her room in years and she hadn't come out of it since Reema left. She didn't say anything but I knew that mother missed Reema. She was more angry with her than anything but I knew she missed her. I knew that mother wanted Reema back. Well, I hope she did.

What was I going to say? How would I say it? I haven't seen her for months so she'll know I want something. I was scared to see how she'd react. I knew she couldn't banish me too. After all I was the heir, her only heir, so she couldn't get rid of me too. Right? I gupled with my uncertainty and dread filling my mind.

Finally I had reached the highest room in the tallest tower where my mother had been boxing herself in all these years. I took a deep breath and knocked quietly. It was now or never.

"Yes? Who is it and what do you want?" My mother's deeply sour voice echoed behind the door. I inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I-its me mother, P-peach." I started to fiddle with some of the cloth on my dress.

"Peach?" Her tone changed from sour to slightly relived, "come on in, dear."

I cracked open the door slightly and slid inside. The round room was dark with the only light coming from the open window. A small table stood in the middle of the room with a small chair to match. On and around table there were piles of paper. Among all the paper was a typewriter. It looked like it was frequently used but was dusty and old. Over to my left was a huge bookshelf, covered in books that were old and worn out. The spines were broken and they had a think layer of dust on them. There was a single bed over to my right. It hadn't been made and it didn't look safe. I started to move quietly towards the open window and onto the small balcony.

I found mother sat in an old rocking chair, overlooking a kingdom she used to be so familiar with. She held a book comfortingly on her lap but she didnt read it, as it was firmly shut. She didn't look at me and waited for me to talk first. I stood there, watching her before I spoke.

Her long brown hair was held back in a lose plait and draped over her shoulder. It was clear that she hadn't brushed it for a few days. She wore a dark green ballgown with a patched cover draped over her knees. She didn't wear any gloves and I could see her hands worn out from the cold. She gripped the dark purple book that lay on her lap like it was her lifeline. Her face was small but angled well. Her blue eyes drooped and she had a small scowl that was forever stuck there. Her lips quivered as if she were talking to the wind. She looked up at me and smiled an empty smile.

"Hello mother." I said quietly.

"Hello, dear. So nice of you to drop by." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face. I pursed my lips. I didn't know what to say next.

"Hows the wedding going? I heard you stalled it." Mother never liked to beat around the bush. She looked far off into the distance.

"Yes, I did. Stall it, I mean. I-"

"Why? Why did you stall it? Do you not like him, do you not want to be queen?" She cut me off.

"I like him mother, but-"

"Well then what's the problem? Are you- oh, you aren't pregnant are you?" She interrupted again. I sighed.

"No mother, not to the best of my knowledge." I sighed and looked down for a moment to hide my snicker.

"Then what's wrong? He's the saviour of your kingdom, child. A fine man and will be a wise king."

"He knows I am eternally grateful for him saving me, but I don't know if I love him." I felt my heart sink as I said the sentence she dreaded to hear.

"You think this is about love, girl? This has never been about love. It's about your duty as the princess and future queen. You are a slave to your kingdom and it's needs." She looked at me properly for the first time but it was a look of mixed disappointment and frustration. I bowed my head in shame and started moving to leave.

""I don't know if I love him" pfft. If you knew what love was then maybe I'd consider it" She muttered under her breath, thinking I couldn't hear her. I turned around and walked sternly onto the balcony again.

"You know what, mother? I do know what love is. I am lucky enough to feel love on a daily basis and when it comes down to it, I am prepared to fight you just so I can be with her." I stood up tall, my posture perfect.

Her face turned red and filled with disgust. She stood up, and although she was the same height as me,she towered over me. She made me feel small as she looked at me with pure hate.

"Her. Her. HER!? You are in love with a GIRL? I thought I was ashamed of your sister when she fell in love with that, that commoner! I raised you well. I thought i had made it clear that no child of mine is going to be a-" she shouted at me coldly.

"A what, mother? A what?" I interrupted her, fearing what she might say next.

"A lesbian!" She forced the words into my head and they echoed all around. She didn't stop her look of hate, instead it got stronger.

I could feel tears starting to form as my homophobic mother smiled at my weakness. I then decided as I could hear her snigger, I wasn't going to let her see me cry. I stood up straight and looked her dead in the eyes and said;

"I'd much rather be a lesbian than choose you as a mother." I turned to walk out as I could feel the tears start to brim over.

As I turned, I saw her hate-filled face turn into shock. She stood there as I made my way through her cluttered room. I stopped at the door and I looked at her. She looked at me, for the first time in my life, with an expression that wasn't hate.

"I'm going to marry the one I love and I don't care what you say or what the kingdom says. Then I am going to take my place as queen. You won't stop me like you stopped Reema." I said with determination through held back tears.

I gave her one more look of dissatisfaction then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I wanted to buckle at the knees and cry my heart out at the thought of her mean words and of all the things I fired back at her. I knew she would be listening to hear me fall apart, so I continued walking down the hall with confident sounding steps.

Once I had gotten far away so that I was confident that she couldn't hear me, I buckled at the knees and just let the tears fall. I sobbed and sobbed for what felt like an hour. Eventually, Toadreth, one of my butlers, found me and helped me into the living room where I did cry for an hour.

After explaining that Daisy had gone home to give me some privacy, Toadreth left so I could collect myself. Once I could shed no more tears and thought about what had happened. I couldn't think long though because he came back with a letter in hand.

"Your monthly letter from *you know who* has arrived, your majesty." I felt my face light up and my spirit lift as I tore open the bulky letter. I eagerly read it.

*Dear sister*

*I miss you so much and I wish that someday we will see each other again. The kids are eager to meet their aunt but they fail to understand why it might never happen. I do hope you will meet them though, theyre beautiful children. Maybe when you are queen, you will lift the ban off my head so that I can prove I was once a princess.*

*I don't hold it against you though, it's not your fault that mother has such a narrow view on the world. I just hope that you never have to do what I did. Enough of my blabbering though, this is meant to be a happy letter.*

*I have found out that my beloved twins will be both girls. Ella, James and Michael are eager to meet their baby sisters, as am I. I haven't quite decided on names yet although I love Eleanor and Chantelle. I have decided though that these will be my last children. I know I said that when I had Michael but I mean it this time, I swear.*

*Tim is eager to get back to work. His accident has left him depressed and I hope that he heals soon, for everyone's sake. He'll be okay though, he's always been strong.*

*How is the wedding going? I hear you have postponed it another month or two. I hope you are okay, dear sister. I hope you have found love and happiness. Don't forget that you can't serve your kingdom if you are not happy. How can you make the right choices for your kingdom when you are unhappy?*

*I must go now though. I miss you, I love you and there will always be a home for you here. Make yourself happy this time sister. I beg you.*

*With all my love, Reema.*

I held the letter close to my heart as tears fell down my face again. I put the letter back in it's envelope carefully as I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. She was right, I knew she was right. I needed to follow my heart at some point in my life, regardless of what mother said. I straightened my back and called upon Toadreth who soon arrived.

"You called, your highness?" He said as he bowed.

"Yes, I did. Ready my horse, there is someone I need to see." I said as I stood up and put my shoes on.

"Certainly ma'am. You wouldn't prefer the carriage?" He queried.

"No thank you, Toadreth. This visit needs to be kept under the radar. Fetch my cloak please." Toadreth nodded obediently then scurried off to inform the workers to saddle up my horse.

I started walking towards the door where I was handed my best dark blue cloak and hood. I put it on hurriedly and then made my way to the stables where my horse, Gem, was being saddled up. Rather slow but I realised that I did decide on this rather abruptly.

When he was saddled up I hitched my ballgown up and mounted my horse. I couldn't be bothered with side saddle today and I saw everyone gasp and look away at the sight of my bare legs. A Princess's legs were never meant to be seen by anyone.

I giggled slightly and once I had mounted Gem, I immediately started moving. Toadreth stopped me suddenly.

"Princess, wouldn't you prefer to wait a few days until the weather clears up?" As he spoke, I looked up at the grey sky and the threatening dark clouds. I shook my head abruptly.

"I thank you for your concern Toadreth, but this meeting is one I have put off for too long. Besides, a little rain never hurt anyone." I moved out toward the gate then turned back to address my staff.

"I am placing Toadreth in charge during my absence and I should be back tonight but if I'm not back in the morning, do not worry. I shall be in good hands." I then turned around and galloped full speed.

Gem seemed happy that I was riding him again. I had to admit to myself that it felt good to feel free again. I galloped and rode for miles when finally, I reached my destination. I got off Gem and tied him up on a nearby tree with plenty of shelter from the now pouring rain. He got down to eating while I put my hood up and braved the storm.

I walked a few steps before landing on a porch. It was comforting and the smell of the sea was beautifully overwhelming. The house itself was a lovely two story farm house that was painted a creamy white. Roses and vines covered most of the paint though so I couldn't see most of it. I took a deep breath and knocked twice on the dark green door.

I heard a soft singing voice get louder as they moved towards the door. My breath caught as the handle on the door wobbled. The door then opened slowly to reveal a face I had not seen for years. The woman dropped the teacup without caring and placed both her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh." The woman had tears fall down her face as she said the three muffled words. Tears also fell down my face but it was hard to tell as they quickly blended in with the rain.

"Hello Reema."


	9. A long needed visit

Admitting my feelings-9-A long needed visit

"I just can't believe youre here. My little sister! Oh, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day." My elder sister Reema said while she wiped away another tear.

I placed my hand on her knee and smiled, "I know."

"But I do know that you need help in some way." Reema said, clasping her tea in both hands. I looked at her, shocked. She tutted, then giggled. "I may not have seen you for years dear sister, but I'm not stupid."

I shifted my eyes around the room, unable to fix on anything. I shuffled around in my seat, rearranging my skirts. I looked around the room slowly, avoiding her statement.

It was a lovely house, simple yet satisfying. Nothing like the castle we had grown up in, but it was comfy. We were sat on a brown quilted sofa in Reema's living room. The carpet was a creamy white and was so deep and refreshing. A black coffee table sat perfectly in the middle of the room, with two identical sofas sat around it. Behind me was the front door, which still had broken teacup pieces behind the door.

To the left of the door, stairs arched around the corner of the room. Just below the stairs an archway led into a different room, which I could only assume was the kitchen. Bookshelves adorned in books of all shapes and sizes covered what was left of the wall. A large fireplace made with a beautiful black marble stood in front of me like a work of art. My eyes eventually traveled back to Reema who was waiting for me, intently.

"The books are impressive. Have you read them all?" I asked eagerly, knowing of my sister's weakness for books. She chuckled.

"No I haven't, but Ella has. She loves books more than I." She looked behind her at the books and giggled before turning back to me.

"How can someone love books more than you? You used to sleep with yours." I chuckled, astounded. Reema laughed loudly for a few seconds before calming down.

"Yes I did, didn't I?" She said as I nodded factually and we both giggled at the sudden silly memory, "I guess she has my love for books." She looked back at the books one final time before turning back to take a sip of her tea.

She was just like I remembered her. Slightly older but it made sense, as Reema ran away when she was only 18. Other than her maturity, she was the same. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun that looked like it was going to fall out any second. Her heart shaped face smiled at me kindly as I noticed that her face wasn't that different from mine. She wore a long and flowing green dress that almost matched the door in colour. The dress hid her pregnant belly quite well but not completely.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I noticed there was nobody here but us two. I was suddenly eager to meet my niece's and nephews. I was extremely curious about Reema's husband Tim, who she had run away with. Surprisingly, I'd never met him.

"Theyre out in the woods, I should hope. They like picking berries this time of year. They should be back soon." I smiled excitedly, but it quickly faded. "Peach, what's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me?" I asked, suddenly scared. Reema tutted.

"Don't be silly! Of course they'll like you. Even if they didn't, they'd have no choice." She laughed and I giggled nervously, "Dear, it'll be okay. I'm just glad youre here!"

I smiled and took her hand, "me too."

"You did avoid answering me though." Reema smiled as she took another sip of her tea. I giggled which ended with a sigh.

"Yes, I did." I looked down at my own cup of lavender tea. I moved the cup in a circular motion and watched the liquid swirl.

"Well? What's wrong?" Reema now looked at me with genuine concern. I sighed defeatedly, I decided to tell her.

"I'm getting married in a few months. To Mario Mario." I said as tears started to fall down my face. Reema looked curiously.

"Surely that's a good thing?" She asked. I looked up at her, tears streaming down my face. "Oh, Peach!" She put our tea on the coffee table and moved closer to give me a hug. She held me there, stroking my hair.

"You love someone else, don't you? Someone mother doesn't approve of and she's not letting you stop the wedding." I nodded sobbing.

"I don't know what to do," I pulled away from her cuddle to look at her, "I mean, I do know what to do. I just don't know how to do it. I feel weak, Reems." I said through sobs. She took my hand and looked at me sympathetically.

"You follow your heart, Peach. It's the only thing you can do. This person you've fallen in love with is a lucky guy, Peach. Don't let him go." She smiled. I hesitated with the memory of mother rejecting me.

"Reems, im not straight. I'm gay and it's making everything worse." Tears fell heavier as I finally admitted who i was. Reema looked shocked at first but smiled comfortingly soon afterward.

"My advice stays the same. This girl is lucky to have my sister's love. Follow your heart Peach. It's the only way you'll ever be happy and no matter who you marry, I will stand by you. Forever." I lunged forward and hugged her tightly. I cried harder and sobbed louder but it was happy tears. After being rejected my my own mother, it felt good not to be rejected by my sister too.

I held tight, like she'd slip out of my fingers if I let go. She happily held on, knowing that I needed it. I whispered, "Thank you," in her ears and she grasped me tighter. I felt safe in her arms, and I knew it would be hard riding away from her. After a long and much needed cuddle, we both pulled away but held each others hand tightly.

I picked up a piece of my dress and wiped my eyes. As I let the fabric fall back into place, I heard footsteps and giggles outside the door. My breath caught in my throat. I looked over at the door an then back at Reema who was watching me intently.

"Don't panic," she mouthed as the door slowly opened to reveal three of the most adorable kids I had ever seen. My niece and two nephews didn't notice me immediately. I immediately knew which each one was. Reema's letters often described how they all looked.

Ella was the oldest at 10. She had long black hair that was in a plait down her back. She wore a blue long sleeved T-shirt with dark blue dungarees. James was the eldest boy at 7. He, unlike his sister, had brown hair that was cropped short and he wore a pink top with blue jeans. Michael, being the youngest at 4 was hobbling around with a handful of fresh berries.

Tim wasn't anything I had expected. He had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He was quite tall and slender but had a good build. He had a very angled shaped face with dark brown eyes. He smiled as he helped his kids take off their coats and come bounding into the room one by one.

"Mother! We got so many berries!" Said James, taking off his coat and bounding into the room before everyone else. Once he spotted me, he stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded.

"We would have had more if Michael didn't eat most of them." Ella stated, pulling off her muddy wellington boots. Once she did, she was the second to come into the room and stand next to her brother with her mouth hanging open in astonishment. I had a slight feeling she knew who I was.

"But they taste so good!" Micheal said cutely as he waddled into the room. He took no notice of me and walked straight over to his mother who lifted him up and sat him on her knees.

"They had fun though, regardless of how many berries Michael ate." Said Tim, chuckling to himself as he came into the room. He saw me and stood dumbfounded like Ella and James.

"That's that woman off the telly!" James whispered softly.

"She's not just 'a woman' Jamie, that's the Princess!" Ella said with the biggest smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked, astounded to see royalty in his house. I giggled.

"Just here to see Reema." I said softly. Ella looked at her mum, horrified.

"Mama, What did you do?" Micheal questioned as he glared at his mother with a curious look on his face. Reema and I laughed.

"Nothing, my sweet. Peach is my younger sister. She's your auntie." Reema said as all of her children looked at her, clearly not convinced. Ella smiled.

"If you are my mummy's younger sister, then why isn't mummy Queen?" Ella quizzed. I looked at Reema and she nodded her head, signaling me that it was okay to tell her.

"Because for your mummy to become Queen, she had to be married to someone other than your father. She didn't want that though, so she ran away and married your father." I explained, trying to keep it slightly sugar coated. Ella looked disappointed.

"That means youre a princess Ella." Tim said, munching on blueberries. Ella's face lit up.

"Really? I'm a princess!" She danced around the room, waving to an imaginary crowd. Everyone giggled.

"Yes you are, my darling. You are all of royal blood. James and Micheal are princes." James jumped up and down and joined in with his sister.

"Can we go and live at the castle, mummy?" James asked. Reema's smile faded as three hopeful pairs of eyes waited for one response. She sighed and painfully started to say a sentence that would crush them.

"Well, you see my darlings-"

"Of course! That's why I'm here, silly!" I interrupted Reema before she could say no. Tim and Reema glared at me with astonishment as the kids cheered.

"Really, mummy? Are we really going to live in a castle?" Ella asked with her mum to make sure. Reema stared at me but I sat up straight to let her know that I meant what I said.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Reema looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say.

"Go and start packing then darlings, I'll be up in a few minutes to help." Tim said as he stood up. All three kids ran up the stairs, eager to start packing. I smiled as I heard them giggling.

Once we all heard the door of their bedroom close, Tim and Reema started questioning me; their heads filled with dread and knowledge of what had happened all those years ago.

"Are you mad? We'll be sent away as soon as we enter the city centre!" Reema said sternly, tears forming in her eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

"And who knows what'll happen when we go into the castle!" Tim said, holing onto the mantelpiece to steady himself. "You've only set them up for disappointment." I took a deep breath and stood up, which made them both look at me.

"Maybe I have, but don't you think we should give them atleast a glimpse into a world they should belong in? Whether you like it or not, those kids are royalty. Even if it's only for a week, they deserve it. Yes, you might be thrown out. Only you are forgetting one thing. I am the Princess, soon to be Queen! And I am not letting mother tell us what we should be doing with our lives!" I took another deep breath.

I looked at their uncertain faces which were torn between saying yes and no. They kept looking at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

"Reems, don't you want to see home again? How it has grown and developed? How the people in the streets still talk about you? Everyone knew what mother did and nobody is going to let her do it again." Reema looked at me, happily astonished at what I said.

"Really? They know?" She asked with uncertainty. I nodded.

"Yes, they do and it pains me how I can't comfort them and tell them you are alright." I said sadly while Reema and Tim looked at me confusedly. "Mother banned speaking your name after you left. If anyone speaks your name, it is viewed as a crime and is punishable by life imprisonment." I said. Reema looked horrified.

"I definitely don't want to come now!" I sighed at her stubbornness.

"No, Reema, that's exactly why you should go! Mother spends all of her time in the tower. She hasn't been a proper Queen since you left and as a result, I've been running the country! She abandoned the kingdom in its hour of need and so she has no business now to suddenly show interest!" I looked at their faces which were still filled with uncertainty. "You and your family will be placed under the protection of the crown. Nobody, not even mother, will be able to do you harm." I smiled at them and pleaded with my eyes.

Reema straightened her back and smiled at me and for the first time in a long time, her eyes were hopeful. She looked at Tim who tried to protest but she spoke before he could.

"I guess I should start packing then!" She jumped up and ran up the stairs like a kid. I giggled at her eagerness. Tim sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." He walked up the stairs like he had stones in his shoes, trying to pull him down.

I smiled. I had no idea what I had just done, and I knew that it wouldn't be an easy ride. Somehow though, I knew I made the right decision.


	10. Old problems become new

Admitting my feelings-10-Old problems become new

"Is everyone packed? It's getting dark, we should get moving." I shouted at the family inside the house, who were still packing frantically. My family, I mentally corrected myself. My family.

I stood outside the house with a pile of boxes and suitcases that were stacked on top of the family's coach. Gem would have to pull the coach with a horse he didn't know but he didn't seem too fussed about it this time. I finished strapping up the mysterious horse, who I was later informed was female and called Jess, and gave both of the impatient ponies an apple each.

Ella came stumbling out of the house, closely followed by her brothers. The poor dears looked exhausted. I pitied them and took the heavy bags off of them. I picked Michael and James up and led Ella to the coach. They all got in obediently and fell asleep almost instantly. I smiled as a warm feeling filled my whole body.

I closed the door of the carriage as quietly as I could and started to place the bags in the empty compartment at the back of the carriage. Reema came outside with the biggest smile on her face. I grabbed her cloak from her and calmly put it on her.

"Thank you Peach. I've been putting this trip off for too long." Reema said as she pulled me closer for a cuddle. I happily hugged her in return.

The years we'd spent apart felt so empty now she was here with me. I'd never really noticed how much I missed her until now. It blends in with all of your other emotions like a bird in a tree. You obviously know it's there and you know you miss her but it doesn't become clear until you shine light on it.

"Honestly, me too." I said, breaking away from her hug to look at her, "but I'm glad youre coming home with me." I smiled and she smiled in return.

Jim walked out with a basket of food and a few blankets for the kids. I took the food basket and placed it on the floor of the carriage, near everyone's feet. I gave Jim a comforting smile as he climbed in the carriage. I then made Reema go in the carriage after him. After they were safely inside, I closed the door and mounted the front, taking hold of the reins for the horses.

I set the horses to move at a leisurely pace while I mused over my thoughts. I was excited about bringing Reema and her family back home again, to be where they all belonged. A place where they would be safe, however a small voice inside me didn't seem to be too confident.

I knew it wouldn't be easy and that mother would resist but I knew that they didn't deserve to be outcasts in their own kingdom. Despite the small voice telling me otherwise, I felt certain that this was the right thing to do.

My attention to my thoughts were broken off suddenly by whispers of my name that were spoken in the cabin. I tried to listen as much as I could without making it obvious that I was eavesdropping. I knew it was wrong but I felt so overwhelmingly curious. I could only make out small pieces of their conversation, but I understood enough to realise what they were talking about.

".. don't you think this is a bit extreme?..maybe..it could be different..we don't need to live in the kingdom.." I heard Tim's voice only partially, but I understood that he wasn't fully on board with this trip.

"Tim.. I haven't been home in years.. Peach means well.. I trust her.." Reema's soothing and evidently tired voice chimed.

"..only seen her for...first time in years... Suddenly youre taking a road trip with her?.. just saying.. we're going too fast." Tim objected.

"..she's my sister.. I ran away with you.. and youre telling me...I'm going too fast?.. I gave up my kingdom for you... Youre so opposed for me to see it atleast once?" Reema said defensively.

There was silence for a long time. I heard Reema sigh a few times, which made me think she might be crying. I was concerned about her so I slowed the horses down to a light trot. I knocked on the wood behind me.

"Is everything okay in there? I thought I heard someone cry." I asked, unable to hide the panicked concern in my voice.

"Yeah, we're okay. Are we almost there?" Reema answered, not a hint of her crying.

"Yeah, almost there now. Won't be long." I confirmed.

I was relieved that she wasn't crying and so I sat down comfortably and made the horses move a bit quicker. I was eager to get home and couldn't wait to introduce Daisy to my sister and my niece and nephews. I was excited but scared of how everyone (some more than others) would react.

I shuddered as I pictured an angry mob running towards the carriage. I mentally scolded myself as the image faded from my head. I was being silly. Everyone in the Mushroom kingdom would be just as delighted as I was, to see Reema again. Mother would just have to deal with it and although I knew she would throw a fit.

I then broke off from my thoughts to see the kingdom gates towering over me. A toad looked up at me with a shocked expression covering his face, presumably surprised to see the Princess driving a carriage. I smiled at him kindly and he waved us through as he wrote our arrival onto his paper without breaking eye contact. His face remained shocked as I rode past him.

We got past the gates with a few stares from the guards posted but I thought nothing of it and continued at a steady pace toward the kingdom's centre. The closer we got to the castle and the more we progressed through the villahe, the more stares and whispers I began to notice. I looked behind me slightly and saw a fairly large crowd, filled with curious whispers, starting to form.

A wave of worry and nausea filled every fibre of my body as butterflies consumed my stomach like an angry swarm of bees. I took a deep breath and ignored the feelings building up in my stomach. I rode up to the castle and felt a wave of security as the gates closed on the mob of confused and curious people. Without looking behind myself, I led the horses and carriage up to the doors of my home.

I pulled on the reins and the exhausted horses happily ground to a halt. A few toads jogged up to Gem and Jess and started unhooking them from the carriage to which they were bound. They whinnied excitedly as they were fed apples and led to the cozy palace stables. I took another deep breath and sighed a long and exhausted sigh. "Here we go," I said to myself, "this is it."

I stood up and lifted my skirts, reaching out at the footman who came to help me down. I took his hand and he guided me down off the carriage seat. I let my skirts fall about me and quickly took a glimpse of the crowd of people surrounding the gate in earnest, eager to see who was in the coach. I groaned and turned back to the footman who was waiting instruction.

"Open the door," I ordered with a half smile on my face, "and try not to make too much of a fuss." I whispered to the footman who nodded in agreement. He happily marched over to the door and opened it wide. Reema, Tim and the three kids looked out in wonder at the new world before them. Reema had tears in her eyes as she saw her home for the first time in years.

The kids jumped out, now filled with energy, and they ran all around. Tim tried to tell them to behave but they were too excited to listen. He sighed and eventually stopped trying. Reema got out of the carriage, looking all around her at the world she had missed for so long. I rushed over to her and helped her out by the hand. She thanked me with her eyes as she was too choked up to speak. I blocked her from view from the crowd by standing directly in front of her.

"You ready for this?" I asked her quietly with a smile on my face but a knot in my stomach.

"I have been ready for this for a long time." She said, her face beaming. I smiled at her sympathetically and finally moved out of her way.

The crowd started whispering louder than before. A few gasps could be heard and Reema's name was tossed about like a ball in a park. I looked at Reema who's face had a worried tinge in it. I looked back at the crowd and took a few steps forward. I straightened my back and lifted my head. The entire crowd hushed, waiting for my words.

"Many of you will remember that I once had an elder sister. She was ready to become Queen but she was exiled for following her heart. The history books were re written to exclude her, and it was forbidden to talk about her. Reema was her name." I looked behind me and saw Reema nod once. I smiled at her and turned back to face the crowd.

"Today however, that will all change. This family behind me is under the protection of the crown and they shall stay for as long as they want or need because this family is my family." I took a deep breath and smiled as whispers turned into murmurs. Looks of confusion and surprise filled the crowd. I smiled and raised my hands to silence the crowd. Once they hushed, I continued talking.

"I know that you will have questions and concerns but do not worry, all will be revealed in time. For now though, go about your day." The crowd's murmurs grew loud as they dispersed, scattering back to whatever they were doing before our arrival. I turned back to Reema, though her emotions were unrecognised, I knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, they just need time." I smiled at her comfortingly and she smiled back, clearly wondering this trip was a good idea or not. Ah well, I sighed. Too late to go back now.

I took Reema's hand and led the family inside the castle where Daisy was waiting anxiously. She paced back and forward a few times before spotting us walk through the door. The biggest smile spread across her face as she saw me but it faded slightly when she spotted mine and Reema's hands intertwined. I let go of Reema's hand and jogged over to Daisy who greeted me with a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick. I came by to see how you were and you were nowhere to be found. Nobody knew where you went-" Daisy panicked. I hugged her again and she cut herself off. She pulled me back and held me at arms length to look me in the eyes, "Don't ever do that again." I smiled and nodded. Once she started breathing normally again, I pulled her toward Reema and the family who were all looking around eagerly.

"Daisy, this is Reema and Tim, Ella, James and little Michael. Everyone, this is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland." I introduced everyone and let them all shake hands.

"So, and forgive me if I sound rude but why have you come?" Daisy enquired, a curious glint in her eye.

"No need for formalities, Daisy. Reema is my sister and this is her family- my family. I brought them here because it's their home and nobody should be exiled from their home." Daisy threw me a panicked glance, showing everything I feared in one facial expression.

"But, Peach-" Daisy started but couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.

"I know, I know. We will encounter some problems but it's nothing we can't handle. Theyre my family Daisy. I couldn't take it anymore. Besides, these kids deserve a life that they should be familiar with." I pleaded for her to understand. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then. I guess these beautiful kiddos want to see the garden?" Daisy asked the kids who jumped up and down with excitement. Daisy threw a questioning glance at Reema who nodded in agreement. Daisy smiled and picked Michael up gently. Ella and James danced around her feet as she led them outside to play.

"I can see why you like her." Reema observed once Daisy was out of earshot. I smiled again and looked back to my sister who had so much joy in her eyes.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked as I remembered that she was in fact, still pregnant. She looked down and then nodded, only just remembering herself. I led the couple to a sofa that was in the main hall. Reema sat down happily and stretched her legs out. Tim sat down next to her but I stood in front of them both.

"How do you feel?" I asked both of them once Reema had caught her breath.

"I have no words, Peach. I forgot how much I missed home, how much I needed it." Reema laughed after looking around once more, "It hasn't changed much." I laughed in response.

"There's been no need for change. Besides, interior decoration has never been my strong suit." I laughed once more but it trailed away after the nauseous feeling returned in my stomach.

"Tim, youre being awfully quiet. What do you think?" Reema asked her husband who was busy inspecting a plant that was to the right of him.

"It's nice. I still think this is a bad idea, but I obviously don't have a say in the matter anymore." He sighed. Reema threw a warning glance at him. He stood up stiffly.

"I think I'm going to stretch my legs. Which way is the garden?" Tim asked as politely as he could. I pointed in the direction Daisy and the kids went. He started walking and was soon out of sight. Reema sighed.

"I'm sorry sister, he doesn't like change. He is nice, I swear." Reema sighed again as I sat down where Tim was sat.

"Don't worry, I understand, it's difficult to process." I looked at my hands which were placed on my knees. Reema looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about all this?" Reema asked, clearly concerned.

"No, no. I just know that we'll have to deal with mother soon." I sighed deeply.

"You bet you'll have to deal with mother." Mine and Reema's heads snapped up to see mother's menacing form stood right in front of us. She scowled down at us as she let disgust and hatred fill her eyes.

"How dare you bring her here. I thought I made it clear that she was never to set foot in this castle again. You even brought her shame of a family with you!" Mother looked at me, hate filling her very core. Reema bowed her head in shame, not wanting to fight her. I stood up and spoke as calmly as I could, even though I could feel rage filling my body.

"Theyre my family and they are wonderful people. I don't care what you said. This is my kingdom so I decide what happens." I took a deep breath.

"YOUR kingdom!? As far as I know, YOU aren't queen yet!" She raged.

"And you are? Do you really expect a kingdom to wait around for its crowned Queen to become ready to rule? You can't just leave a kingdom and then pick it up again when you feel like it." I raised my voice a little, trying to show her that I wasn't going to be pushed around.

"And so now you think you have the right to overrule my laws, do you?" She questioned, thinking she had the upper hand.

"When those laws have been made by an inactive queen? Yes, yes I do. Especially when it comes to my family." I calmed my voice down again.

"I don't care if I'm an "inactive queen"! I am your mother! You are meant to listen to me, not disobey my every word!" She shouted so loud that everyone who went outside, now came rushing back to see what the shouting was about.

"You may be a mother, but that doesn't make you right." I straightened my back and looked at her with disappointment. Her nose twitched with anger.

"You will be sorry. This is unacceptable behaviour!" She looked lost with what to say next. She turned around and faced Daisy who looked terrified. Mother, unknowing what to say, huffed in frustration and marched back to her lonely tower.

I blinked a few times in an effort to hold back tears. It didn't work and a few small tears fell down my face. Daisy rushed over and threw her arms around me. I held on to her for dear life. Eventually though, I remembered I had guests. I pulled away from Daisy slowly and wiped my eyes dry. I smiled the best I could at the shocked family before me.

"Well then, shall I show you to your rooms?" I asked. Tim nodded slowly and helped Reema up. The kids smiled and ran up the stairs. I went to help Reema and Tim ran after the kids. Reema looked at me apologetically.

"Im sorry Peach, I didn't help or defend you. I feel awful." I walked with her arm in arm down the hall.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Her arguments are weak and easier to read than I thought. Besides, you didn't need to do anything." I said calmly.

"I should've said something!" A tear fell down Reema's face. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Don't panic! For now, let's just enjoy what time we have together." I smiled, she nodded in agreement.

As we walked in silence, I thought of all the ways this could go wrong. I wiped it from my mind, disgusted by my fears and started thinking of all the ways this could go right. I smiled.


	11. Reminders

Admitting my feelings

Chapter 11 - Reminders

Birds chirped happily as the light from the rising sun started to fill the sky. I watched patiently as different colours engulfed the horizon, eventually settling on a warm blue. Clouds appeared now and then but it was mostly clear as I watched gulls fly overhead.

I sighed deeply as I shuffled around on the warm grass, wrapping my (once white and now green) dressing gown around myself. I'd been laying on the lawn since around midnight due to a lack of sleep. After trying too hard, I gave up and got up to watch the stars, obviously not caring about how fast the time flew by.

Flashbacks of the day before made me shiver. Mother's towering and menacing figure haunted my mind. Her ever judging expression was plastered in front of my eyes no matter where I looked and I was unable to focus on anything. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could and tried to get her image out of my head. It didn't work. Her face was the only thing I could see. I sighed deeply as I opened my eyes. I placed my face in my hands defeatedly and rubbed my eyes of sleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked a familiar voice. I turned around hesitantly to see Daisy stood there, also in her pyjamas. My shoulders relaxed as I un-tensed and I felt at ease with my surroundings for the first time in a while.

Daisy was dressed in her favourite orange nighty with black trousers and was wrapped in her green dressing gown. On her feet she wore orange slippers with her crown emblem - a daisy - embroidered on it's front. I patted the ground next to me and she sat down without a fuss.

"Me neither." She finished as she kicked her slippers off. She sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled as I accepted her warmth.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked, my voice croaky and hoarse after a night spent in solitude and silence.

"Worried of the things to come. And you?" She moved her head slightly to watch my face.

"Same reason." Everything fell silent and we watched the sunrise with birds chirping all around. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and sighed once more.

"I think it was right to bring your sister home, you know. Your mother didn't seem to like it and it was definitely unexpected but it was a good move." She broke the silence after a few minutes. I scoffed.

"Sure. I've either brung everyone together or torn everyone apart." I laughed at my remark but my short laughter ended with a sigh. Daisy pursed her lips.

"Truth is, I don't know what to do next. What move to play, what next to sacrifice, what next to risk. I can't even bring myself to tell Mario of us." A tear fell down my face, Daisy wiped it away with her thumb.

"We'll figure it out. One step at a time," She took her head off my shoulder to look at me in the eyes. She took my hands in hers, "together." She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

Kneeled in front of each other, I placed my head lightly on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, unwilling to let me fall. I let a few tears drop down my face. After a few minutes of being sat like that, she unwrapped her arms and lifted my head with her hand.

"I think it's time for you to have some breakfast. How does pancakes sound?" She asked. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled. Eager by the sound of food, I nodded enthusiastically. She smiled and jumped up.

"In that case, I'll return soon with your order." She smiled a wide smile and walked back into the castle.

I sat there for a few seconds before deciding that I couldn't sit there all day if I wanted to make any changes. Hesitantly, I stood up and stretched my stiff legs which I'd been sat on for hours. I turned around to see Jim stood several feet away from me. He looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. I stiffened.

While I did like him and knew that he must be a nice guy otherwise my sister wouldn't have come close to marrying him, I felt on edge when he was around. From the moment I'd met him, he seemed on edge around me too. For what reason, I had no idea but no matter what I'd say or suggest, he always wanted to do the opposite.

"Can I talk to you for a second, princess?" He noticed my sudden stiffness but didn't comment on it.

"I know we're not very close but you don't have to be so formal. We are family after all." I stated. He nodded and walked forward a couple of steps. He took a deep breath but didn't exhale for a few seconds.

"I feel like I owe you an apology." He paused, taking in my shocked expression. "The way I've acted since you arrived probably hasnt improved your impression of me and probably makes you question your sisters choice in groom." He looked down, ashamed of himself.

I started laughing, mostly coming from the nose. His head whipped up, shocked at my reaction. I held my hand in front of my mouth in a failed attempt at hiding my snicker. He waited patiently for a reason of my outburst of laughter.

"You think I hate you." I stated as a matter of fact once I'd finished chuckling. He looked as puzzled as ever.

"Well, don't you?" Jim stood dumbfounded by my unexpected reaction to his apology. I smiled and turned around to watch the sun rise slowly and to hide my face.

"Reema used to send me letters. I couldn't reply of course, for fear of mother finding out. She used to disguise them as fan letters so nobody would catch on to her weekly updates on her forbidden life." I laughed at the memory. I paused partially so Tim could soak this in and partially for dramatic effect. After a few short minutes, I continued.

"She would send me updates on the things she'd get up to. Things like; building her dream house by the sea, the people she'd meet, the places she'd visit, the eventful days, the hard days, the easy days, the happy days, the sad days. Telling me of the neices and nephews I'd probably never meet, what they'd do, how they'd grow, their likes and dislikes, their interests, what they looked like. Everything was described is such detail that for those few minutes a week when I'd read her letter, it felt like I was there." I smiled fondly.

Jim had walked closer and was now stood next to me, listening eagerly at my long hidden confession. I peeked a look at his face and his expression suggested that he had no idea of these letters. I continued after a few seconds.

"She always wrote with such passion about the things and the people she loved. You could almost guarantee that in every letter she would write atleast a paragraph about the people she loved. Especially you." He looked at me with shock at the last two words and he begged me with his eyes to elaborate.

"The way she'd write about you was beautiful. Like poetry. Without context, it was like she was writing about a god. You could see how much she adored you just by reading her words. I would love to show you an example but I burnt the letters as soon as I'd read them, to keep discretion. There was one though that I will always remember, like I'd read it yesterday." I cleared my throat.

" *"He's beautiful. The way he talks, walks, looks. I feel lucky just to have him sleep next to me on a night. Every morning, I fall in love with him even more. When I look at him, my heart skips a beat and when he looks at me, I feel like I'm flying. Not once have I regretted running away with him. If I had to do it again, I wouldn't waste a second if it meant I could be with him. I know that you doubt my choice sister, but know that I am safe and eternally happy. Thank you for understanding, dear sister, because I truly believe that I have found my soulmate."* " I recited to the best of my memory.

I turned my whole body to face him properly and when he turned to look at me, tears were falling steadily down his face. He smiled and put his head down to wipe his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Ever since that paragraph in that letter, I knew that you were the one for my sister. I don't care who she loves. It's her choice and none of my business, but I'm glad she married you. No matter how you act or what you say or do will ever change that. My sister loves you immensely and that's all you need. So to answer your question, no. I don't hate you. I'm proud that my sister has found you." I smiled wide and hoped that he didn't hate me.

He wiped his eyes and straightened his back. He held out his hand and I took hold of it, expecting to shake it. However instead, he pulled me close and gave me a tight hug. I was shocked at this impulse but it felt nice and I happily hugged him back.

"Thank you Peach." He whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, Jim." I whispered back. After a few seconds, it started to feel weird so I pulled away and took a couple steps back.

"Hurt her though and you'll answer to me." I laughed to try and make it seem like I was joking. He laughed in return so I guessed he thought it was a joke.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed.

Just then, three beautiful kids came running out into the garden in theyre pyjamas. Ella's long black hair trailed behind her as she ran around in circles. James jumped around and tried to do a cartwheel, but was too scared to kick his feet too high in the air so he stayed there on his hands and feet in a perfect triangle. Michael followed his sister around the garden but soon spotted his father and then toddled up to him. Jim lifted him up high and attacked him with a thousand kisses which made Michael giggle and squeal.

Reema and Daisy followed the kids with a tray of tea and pancakes which they placed down on the brilliant white table and chairs. Reema told everyone to help themselves to pancakes while she poured tea for the four adults. Daisy walked up to me and took my hand with one hand and placed a pancake in the other. I smiled as she kissed me on the forehead.

"Mamma Mia!" Everyone's heads snapped up to see Mario stood in the doorway, his mouth open wide with shock and his entire body shaking with either anger or sadness. I was filling up with too many emotions myself to figure out which. His eyes started to well up with tears as he stood there and glared at me and Daisy, our hands locked. He closed his mouth and turned around faster than I had time to think. Soon, he was walking away. I tore my hand from Daisy's, dropped my pancake and raced after him.

"Mario! Please! I can explain!" I called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. Hate filled his eyes as well as tears.

"You better explain real-a good, Peach."


	12. Explaination

L-Explanation

"Mario please..." I trailed off in desperation, struggling to find the words to say to my heartbroken fiancé.

"Peach...!" He threw his arms in the air and huffed, even though it was more of a half-hearted sob, and sniffed. "I don't even know-a what-a to say."

"Mario..." I struggled to find words that would make sense but I couldn't concentrate properly. All I could focus on was his pained words.

"What- WHAT did I-a just see!?" He exclaimed finally. A tear rolled down my face as I regretted never telling him of my true feelings. His eyes remained dry and emotionless.

"Mario, I- I meant to tell you but I didn't know how." I pleaded with him but he ignored me, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"How long has this been going on? How long have you-" He cut himself off. I was suddenly confused, did he mean Daisy or Reema?

"What do you mean?" I asked him quietly. He snapped me a look that made me quiver.

"What do you mean- How long have you and Daisy been cheating on me!" My heart dropped as he said that word.

"We haven't been" I shivered, "cheating on you." I said meekly, not knowing what to say next. This whole experience had caught me off guard. His eyes widened at my words.

"Not been- NOT BEEN CHEATING!? How is THAT not cheating? You- You liar!" I flinched at his harsh words. Never in my life had I known him this angry. "I- I suppose you've been sleeping with her too haven't you!? You slimy little-" My head snapped up and in a few seconds I turned from a cowardly dog into the wolf.

"Now that is too far Mario!" I bellowed. His eyes widened in fear at my sudden outburst in rage. "I accept that hiding the truth from you was wrong and I accept the consequences of my secrecy but that is a backwards way of thinking! I am ashamed of you! Not everyone concentrates on THAT in a relationship!" I folded my arms as scowled at him. He still looked angry at me but there was a tang of guilt in there too.

"Well, have you? Done that?" He asked painfully and quietly.

"No, we haven't." I snapped back sharply. I sighed, annoyed. "I have been trying to think of a way to tell you Mario that would let you down easily. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you Mario, but- but not in the way you want me to. I'm sorry I hurt you." I finished calmly, feeling at ease with my cleared conscience. A tear rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry Peach, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" He started weeping. I rushed over to him and threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"You have nothing to apologise for! Nothing. I messed up. I know I should have told you the second I found out how I truly felt. I'm sorry for hurting you Mario, and I know that the reasons are messed up, but I had my reasons. Hush now, you have nothing to be sorry for." Tears streamed down my face as the full impact of what I'd done hit me with full force. Mario shook his head sharply as he pulled away from my warm grasp.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry- Peach! I'm so- so sorry! I- I-" He said between breaths, cutting himself off with every new sob.

I felt sympathetic for him but also confused. Why was he using his limited breath to apologise to me repeatedly? It didn't make much sense. I took both his hands in mine and tried to reason with him.

"Mario, sweetie, you don't need to apologise. Compose yourself, relax, breathe. Whatever you want to say can wait a few minutes while you calm down, surely?" Tears continued to fall down our faces as he nodded and tried to calm himself down. A few deep breaths later, he was calmer but still shaking. Puzzled, I looked into his eyes, waiting for what he wanted to so desperately say to me.

"It's not just- you. I've met- met someone else too." I took away my hands from his and another wave of anger hit me. He saw me getting worked up and more tears started falling down his face he tried to apologise before I exploded with emotion.

"Peach! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know how wrong it is! I should have told you too! It was wrong of me and I'll tell you anything you want to know! Please forgive me" He dropped to his knees in shame and I rolled my eyes. I forced myself to calm down, pushing all the anger that had built up in me, far down.

"Get up Mario, you look foolish." I snapped, my teeth gritted, trying my hardest not to shout at him. He looked so sorrowful as he stood back up. He fiddled with his gloves, which he took off slowly and rather dramatically. I sighed under my breath.

My mind was all over the place. I was still scolding myself for lying to him but was simultaneously cursing him for being such a hypocrite. I clenched my jaw and held my breath for a few seconds before I relaxed my mouth and exhaled. I was stuck between sorrow and anger. I closed my eyes in hope to find composure but it was hopeless as the anger started to take over. I opened my eyes to see Mario, sobbing without any sign of stopping.

I smiled at him. He looked at me in confusion.

"Mario, look at us. Both of us. What are we doing?" I looked down and smiled again before looking back up to meet his eyes. "Why are we doing this to each other, to ourselves?" He looked down.

"I don't know.." he answered solemnly.

We stood in silence, unknowing what to say to each other. Tears still fell down his face as he conerntrated on his boots. I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. He took a deep breath.

"We can still marry? I don't mind, I mean it's our duty, right? Our responsibility." He suggested. It was sweet but I couldn't do that to him.

"..or we could call off the wedding?" I said, uncertain of how he would answer. He pursed his lips.

"I guess, but..." He trailed off. I waited a second for him to finish but he left the sentence open for debate.

"Mario, nothing good comes out of this if we go through with the marriage. We're both forced to spend our lives with someone we don't truly love. We'll have to start a family- boy is that going to be awkward. The people we love will have to watch from the sidelines as we fake our happiness for the sake of my people. I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to fake my love life. I want it to be real from the start, not just a pretend happy family." I said, almost shouting.

Tears fell down my face as I realised in full how awful this arranged marriage would be for me, for Daisy. He almost looked convinced but I knew it wasn't enough. I decided to go for a different approach.

"Who is it?" I asked Mario. He looked at me, puzzled for a second. He smiled when he figured out who I meant.

"You've met her. Recently, in fact. It's- It's Pauline." He stuttered, scared of how I would react to this big reveal. I only nodded.

"Good choice, she's nice. I can see why you like her." I smiled as I noticed I'd copied my sister's own words. He smiled.

"Thank you, but what's your point?" He asked, confused with the sudden topic change.

"Would you marry her? If you had the choice?" I asked him. He blinked a few times, fighting back more tears.

"Yes.." He answered quietly.

"Then why don't you? What I'm saying is that you have that choice! We can call this whole thing of right now! Don't you want to be by her side for the rest of your life? Don't you want to grow old with her? Well? Don't you?" I asked through tears. He nodded, tears also running down his face. I continued; "I love Daisy. It's taken me a long time to say those words, but I do. I want to marry that woman. I want to go through life with her by my side. I want to grow old with her, have a family with her. I want to hold her hand and never let go because she's the one who gives me strength. She's my everything."

I looked at Mario with tears in my eyes. His face became blurry as tears filled my eyes before they fell down my face. I blinked a few times to make them fall. I sniffed unattractively and wiped my eyes with my dirty sleeve before looking back at Mario, who was doing the same.

"Mario?" I said in a weak voice. He looked at me, tears stuck in his eyes but not falling. "Mario, there is a simple answer to our problem here. We just have to be brave enough to take it." He looked down again, acting like it was the hardest decision of his life.

"Mario, it's my duty, not yours. I can't back out unless you do. Under law, I am meant to marry the person I've been assigned to, unless you decide otherwise. Please, choose wisely, or it's both of us you're dooming." I pleaded with him.

He looked back up at me with determination in his eyes and for a second, it filled me with hope. He only had to say the words, call it off, and I would be free. We would both be free. He looked deep into my eyes.

"We're not backing down. We're going through with the marriage. You and I. Together." He smiled at me widely, and though it didn't reach his eyes, he looked confident in his decision.

Everything next, happened in slow motion but lightening quick at the same time.

The words hit me like a tonne of bricks straight through the heart, knocking me to the floor. My knees buckled under me as I felt light headed and barely able to speak. How could he? Why could he? Why was it so easy to make that decision? Why would he do that to me? I tried asking him all these questions but the only thing that was coming out was an inaudible sqeeal. Tears fell down harder than they'd ever done before.

I saw Mario's smile fade as he saw me buckle but he was frozen in place by my reaction. All he could do was call out Daisy's name. As my head grew closer to the floor, I heard footsteps racing towards me, getting closer with every new step. I expected my head to hit the cold hard floor with brute force, but instead, my head fell into the lap of Daisy who was crying ferociously.

She looked like an angel as she fussed over my well-being, stroking my face and making sure I was still breathing. I made sure to keep breathing for her as she tried to comfort me through sobbs.

"It's okay- P-peach, stay with- me. Y-youre okay. Please..."

I couldn't fight it anymore and while keeping my eyes on her, I let my eyes fall shut.


	13. Concsiously unconscious

M- Concsiously unconscious

"She's okay though, right? She'll wake up? It's not fatal?" I heard a comforting and homely voice through the darkness. Sorrow and worry tainted their otherwise melodic voice.

"Don't worry, your highness. She'll be fine. She should wake up soon. She only fainted, and you should be thankful! If you hadn't been there to catch her before her head hit the ground, this would be much worse." Another voice spoke. This one was older and clearly knew what they were talking about, as evident by the confidence in their voice.

"Thank you Doctor. You are confident she'll be okay?" The first voice spoke again, eased slightly but still panicked.

"I assure you, Princess. It's almost guaranteed that she'll wake up. Don't panic." The Doctor said, as confident as before. Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Then the first voice spoke again.

"I-is there anything I can do to help?" I heard small shuffles, presumably the first voice was fumbling with their fingers.

"Not much, your highness. We'll have to wait for her to come around on her own. You could try talking to her? It's not been confirmed by any scientists yet, but many people believe that she'll be able to hear you." The confident Doctor said in return.

"Alright. I'll give it a try. Thank you Doctor. I'll call you if anything changes." The first voice said, slightly comforted.

Two pairs of feet started moving, one pair left the room and grew faint as they moved further away. The other pair grew closer to me and stopped next to me. The shuffling was loud as it was almost directly next to my ear. I heard a creak as a chair was sat on for the first time in a while. The person next to me grabbed my hand in theirs, which was placed gently on my stomach, directly on top of the other one.

"Peach? I don't know if you can hear me but, please wake up. The doctor said it's not fatal, that you only fainted and you should wake up soon. The problem is, my mind is only focusing on what might happen if you don't wake up. To be honest, I'm quite mad with you. Making me worry like this. How dare you." The melodic voice laughed slightly which ended in a sigh, "I'm only kidding. I don't hate you. At all. I love you very much and hope you know it. I don't care what happens from now. I love you with all my heart. Please come back to me..." The voice started crying, sobbing so much she was unable to continue talking.

I wanted to open my eyes and comfort her, tell her that I was okay. My body however, didn't feel the same way and I fell back into uncontrollable slumber.

Everything was quiet this time, but my hand was still in the same place, holding another hand. This time, my eyes opened and I could look around the room I was in. It was dark and cold but I could tell it was my room. Everything was in it's place but darker and with a blue tint. My balcony doors were open and the curtains were flying in the soft breeze. I moved my stiff neck to the left of me to see Daisy asleep in the chair. Her head was on the bed with her right arm supporting her neck. Her other arm came in front of her face and was holding my hand tightly.

Someone had been in as she had a blanket placed over her in a way she couldn't have done on her own. She looked so peaceful and calm while she slept so, naturally, I didn't want to wake her. I'd been in the same position for what felt like hours though, so I had to move atleast slightly. I tried to move without waking her but I pulled on her hand which stared her awake.

"Peach? Peach! You're awake, you're okay!" She jolted upright and tears started forming in her eyes as soon as she saw me. Her right hand covered her mouth as she tried to muffle her sobs. I giggled at her reaction and held my arms out. She dived into them gleefully, wrapping her arms around me like she was afraid of letting go. I wrapped my arms tightly around her in return.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? Scared me half to death!" She sobbed in my ear. I squeezed in return. She pulled away slowly and held me at arms length. She looked at me with love in her eyes. I smiled at her. She smiled back and it lit up the room.

"I love you Daisy. I hope you know that." I said to her, tears forming in my eyes. She smiled wider.

"That's the first time you've said that to me. Properly, anyway. I love you too. More than you know." She said with a smile. Tears fell down my face in streams at her words. Her smile turned into a frown of concern. She sat up properly and took both my hands into hers.

"Mario- Mario didn't want to call off t-the wedding! It's hopeless! There's nothing I can do! I poured my heart out to him and he rejected my plea. What do I do, Daisy? What do I do? I've ruined everything! Everything is a mess and it's all my fault and I can't fix it! What do I do?" I wailed. Daisy pulled me closer and hugged me. I put my head on her chest and cried my heart out.

She hugged me comfortingly but didn't say anything. She didn't need to. There was nothing she could say that would change this situation. Nothing either of us could say to make this better. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell Pauline to ask him for fear that she'd tell everyone else how I felt about our engagement. I had a small feeling she wasn't that kind of person but I didn't want to take the risk. I couldn't tell Reema to take over as she was no longer in line for the throne. Only someone in charge could do that-

Wait a second.. I'M in charge. Technically.

I immediately stopped crying and pulled away from Daisy with hope on my face. She looked at me, puzzled. It was only a few seconds ago that I was bawling my eyes out.

"I know what I'm going to do." A final tear fell down my face as Daisy looked at me with a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE;** **Sorry it's such a short chapter this time but I was truly lost for what else to add. Next chapter will be more exciting though, I have some big things planned.** **Thanks, HumanRainbow15**


	14. Learning to lead

N-Learning to lead

I walked forward and took a left. I walked without a destination. Aimlessly exploring my castle was something I hadn't done for a while. Years, in fact. I was in my favourite heels but I used my tiptoes in an effort to not wake anyone yet. This early in the morning wasn't reasonable, I know, but sleeping wasn't an option. I knew. I'd tried. I'd layed in bed for hours, unable to fall asleep for even a few seconds. It was eventually getting tedious so I got up, showered, got dressed, had food, etc. I tried to read for the remaining hours but I couldn't concentrate on the words so I eventually gave up on that too.

I hated being alone with my head, but trying to distract myself wasn't working. At all. I'd tried knitting, reading, watching a movie but nothing was effective. After trying all these things, I stopped trying and just went with it. If I wasn't going to distract myself through a meaningless activity, then I'd distract myself through my own mind. That would work, right?

I thought about Mario and his now known love for Pauline and his hatred towards the idea of us calling off the wedding. It didn't add up. If he loved her, why would he risk wasting his life away with something he doesn't really care about? The only explaination my mind could come up with was that he didn't really love her and he was just saying he did to make me feel better. But the way he burst into tears after saying that he'd lied to me couldn't be fake, and if it was, what would he gain from that?

My head spun in metaphorical circles as I walked. I was getting no closer to my goal and with every new question I answered, two more popped up. It was making me more anxious by the minute and made me forget about walking quietly. I stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed how loud my heels were becoming. I slowly and as quietly as I could, slipped my heels off of my feet, one by one. I bent down, picked them up with one hand and continued walking.

I thought about Pauline. How did she feel about this situation? Had Mario told her about what was going on? Or was he hiding it from her? Did he want her to know? Did she advise him on staying with me? Why would she do that? What would she get out of making me stay with him? It's not like she'd get any money if we did marry. The only way she would is if Mario paid her or if he tried to divorce me, which wouldn't be allowed anyway- wait.

I ground to a halt at this new possibility. It made sense? I couldn't see Mario doing that to anyone though. He was kind and sweet and would do anything to keep the one he loved from harm- even financial harm. I smiled. That was sweet.

He was marrying me so that he could keep her head above water. I didn't know how he would do it, whether he'd try to divorce me and claim half of all I own or stay married to me for the rest of his life just so he could afford to pay her a massive sum of money. It was slightly awful, concidering he'd be stealing from his wife but the cause is a good one. I hoped this was the reason anyway.

And suddenly, what I needed to do became clear. As clear as the sun that was rising overhead. I looked at the grand clock to my left and saw it was 4:44am. I whipped around and smiled again. For the first time in months, I knew exactly what to do.

"Toadsworth?" I said in a questioning tone, hoping he was nearby so I wouldn't have to call any louder. A few seconds later, just before I was going to call again, I heard a pair of feet scuttling to my location. I quickly put my shoes on and stood up as straight as I could manage. Toadsworth, my trusted advisor, emerged from around the corner.

"Yes, Princess?" He gave me a quick expression of pleasure to see me up and about, but it quickly faded as he remembered his pride. I tried to hide a smile.

"Alert everyone in the kingdom that I will be making several announcements at noon." I said, making sure I sounded confident. He looked at me, slightly puzzled but he nodded obligingly and started taking notes. After he'd jotted it down on a rather messy notepad, he looked up, waiting for more information.

"I'll be announcing these, er, announcements from my balcony so you'll want everyone to gather in the courtyard. Open the castle gates at around half past eleven so it gives enough people time to get there." I said, happy with the decision I was making. He finished scribbling it all down and looked at me again.

"Is that all ma'am? Are we allowed to know what you're announcing?" He asked, with curiosity in his voice. I thought for a moment.

"Erm, no. They're all rather important, life changing decisions so, I'd like to keep them to myself if that's alright?" I smiled at him. He nodded understandingly.

"Of course, your highness." He said. He turned to leave but I remembered something else.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Toadsworth, do you remember that lady we went karting with a while ago?" I asked him. He turned back around to face me. He thought for a moment before remembering.

"Lady Pauline, ma'am? Yes, I do know her. Master Mario spends time with her often, ma'am." He said.

"Excellent! Could you, by any chance, bring her here for a meeting with me? Try and make it before the announcements this afternoon. It's urgent and pivotal to the announcements that I see her." I said, all queenly. He nodded, slightly confused again but he jotted it down quickly.

"With Mr Mario, ma'am?" He asked, looking at me over the rim of his glasses.

"No. Definitely not. A strictly private meeting between me and her, if you please." I said, more sure than ever. He nodded again, jotted it down and smiled.

"I'll get right on it, ma'am." He started to walk away before stopping and turning around halfway, "Good to see you're okay, your highness." He said before scuttling off to fulfil the orders I'd just given him.

I walked over to the nearest window and looked out over the kingdom. People were waking up and starting to go about their day.

I smiled. This was going to be an interesting day indeed.

 **Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter and it took ages but I had to completely re write it because I couldn't figure out a way to make it go the way I wanted. I really hope you're all enjoying reading Admitting my feelings as much as I'm enjoying writing it and thanks for being so patient! **


	15. A new friendship

# A new friendship

"Your majesty, Lady Pauline is here to see you, as requested." I heard through the closed door after three solid knocks. I stood up and put my tea down in a hurry. I swallowed my mouthful of toast, rather painfully and tried to smoothen out my dress and my hair. After 5 - 10 minutes passed and I was confident I didn't look like a scruff, I stood up as perfectly as I could. Back straight, head up, arms delicately in front.

"Come in!" As soon as I spoke the words, the big wooden doors creaked open to reveal Toadmart, my butler and a very nervous looking Pauline. Without a word, Toadmart led Pauline in, bowed and swiftly exited the room, closing the doors behind him.

Pauline stood in the entrance, fiddling with her gold bracelet on her left hand. Her earrings wobbled as she moved her head, looking around the big room. She was wearing a lovely satin red suit that complimented her curvy figure. Her long brown hair was down in its usual style but she had a huge red hat on. Her entire outfit was stunning. On her wrist was the gold bangle and as she turned her head, I saw she was wearing the golden earrings too.

I waited patiently for her to gather her surroundings and when she was satisfied, she met my eyes with a slightly worried expression. I smiled back kindly in an effort to calm her a little. Her shoulders relaxed slightly and she took her hat off. She bowed her head and curtsied low. My smile faded.

"Please, take a seat, Pauline." Pauline moved quietly and gracefully to take a seat that was just to the left of where I intended to sit. We both sat down in silence. I had no idea how I was going to bring this up. The nervous look on her face suggested to me that she knew something, but I couldn't be sure it was what I thought. She didn't seem like the kind of person who'd want to steal off of a princess.

"Pauline-" I started to talk but she cut me off.

"Your majesty, if I may. I know you know about mine and Mario's previous relationship, but I want you to know that it wasn't Mario who didn't want to tell you. It was me. It seems silly to me now but I guess I was threatened about losing him to a princess. He finally convinced me to meet you when we went karting and I swear, my mind changed about you instantly. Now, I'm happy that he's marrying you. You both clearly love each other very much." She said so quickly that it sounded like she said it in one breath. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, especially as she said the last sentence.

I paused, trying to think of a way to say what I wanted to say as kindly as possible.

"You have no idea about anything he's planning, do you? Does he tell you about anything that happens here?" She looked at me, confused and intrigued.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a quiet voice. I braced myself for a rollercoaster of emotions. Not for me, mainly, but for her.

"I don't love Mario. Thinking about it, I don't think I ever have. I like him and I care for him but only as a friend, unfortunately. In the past few months, I've come to realise that and I've finally accepted it. I thought I was wrong for not liking him like I was supposed to, like I was doing my kingdom harm." I scoffed. Pauline looked slightly shocked but sat quiet. I continued.

"Truth is, I love someone completely different. She lights up my world and is my entire reason for living. I adore her and all of her little quirks and habits, the good and the bad. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I can't." Pauline looked at me, confused and visibly sad for me.

"Why? Can't you just call of the wedding? I mean, you are the Queen-to-be." She asked. I smiled softly.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? Turns out that there is this centuries old tradition that stops the Princess from calling off the wedding. Only their partner can do that. So, unless Mario agrees to call off the wedding, I can't do anything." I looked down into my lap. "I asked him for help. I pleaded with him to call off the wedding, not just for me but for him and the people he loves." I looked up at her through my fringe expectantly. Her expression quickly changed from confused to shocked, but a happy shocked.

"Me? You mean- me? Do you really think he l-loves me?" Her hand gracefully raised upwards to cover her mouth in shock. Then she shot me a worried glance. Her hand slowly retreated to her knee. "Wha- what did he say?" I closed my eyes as tears started to form. Fighting to keep them back, I answered.

"He said no." I opened my eyes to see Pauline's eyes wide open with shock and tears steadily falling down her cheeks.

"Why-" Her tears cut off the rest of her question, but I didn't need it to continue.

"I don't know. My only suspicion is that he's marrying me to keep you above water. I know this is a personal question, but do you have any financial problems, by any chance?" I asked her as delicately as I could. Her eyes shifted around the room in an effort to either remember or figure out how to word what she wanted to say. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke.

"Yes, I used to. Years and years ago, when Mario and I were still together, but I cleared all that debt up. I paid it all off and now I'm stable. I'm not the richest person in the mushroom kingdom, sure, but I'm happy. I'm struggling to find a job to keep me afloat, but I'm getting by by doing the odd job here and there." She looked down into her hands, which were playing with the rim of her large hat.

"Well, for whatever reason, he's marrying me for a purpose and that purpose isn't love. He knows how I feel about him and he told me how he feels for you and if he feels as strong for you as I do for Daisy, then he's willing to do anything to keep you happy. Even marrying someone he doesn't truly love." I chuckled, "A bit dramatic when you put it like that, huh?" Pauline giggled along with me for a few seconds. After we calmed down, we looked at each other.

"Is that why I'm here? To help you convince Mario to end the wedding?" She suggested. I gave her a thankful expression. She was smarter than I gave her credit for.

"At first that was my goal, yes. Now however, I'm unsure with what I hope to achieve." I sighed and then scoffed, "Just because I'm royal, doesn't mean I always have the answers. I know what I need to do and I'm sure I could do it, but I'm terrified. What if it all goes wrong?" I looked at her pleadingly, searching for aid in any way. She pursed her lips.

"Look at it this way, your majesty. If it - whatever it is - needs doing, then the only logical thing is to do it. Even if you are scared of what will happen, if you believe it will be right for you and everyone you care about in the long run, then is it really something to worry about?" She paused for a moment, but continued shortly after, "I'm sure everyone will understand that whatever choice you make, it's the best one you could find. You are a good leader, Princess, and you need to start believing it too." She smiled kindly. I smiled in return.

"Thank you Pauline, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. And I thought I told you to call me Peach? We are friends, are we not?" I smiled as I watched her face light up. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, you did say something like that." She stifled a laugh.

I heard the clock chime in the hallway outside the room we were in. Ten o'clock. Time had moved faster than I'd hoped. I sighed as I stood up. Pauline stood up quickly, seconds after me.

"Pauline, in a few hours, I'm going to make some much needed announcements on my balcony. A few people you know will stand beside me and I want you to be there too." I said as I walked her to the door where she came in.

"Peach, I'd be honoured. What do I do before then?" She quizzed.

"Explore the castle grounds. They're quite lovely this time of year and I hear that you have a secret love for gardening." I smiled. Her face lit up.

"Oh, do I! Thank you, Peach, thank you." She smiled wider than I'd ever seen before.

I opened the door and Toadreth popped into view, waiting for instruction. I calmly asked him to show Pauline the gardens but make sure she was on my balcony with me, ready for the announcements in a few hours. He nodded obligingly twice and then patiently waited for Pauline, who took both my hands in hers and looked me deep in the eyes.

"In case I don't get to tell you before the announcements, you'll do great. I'm sure that whatever you have planned will be the best decisions that the Mushroom kingdom has ever seen. Don't worry and remember to breathe." With those words spoken, she took back her hands and walked off kin the direction of the gardens, gently shown by Toadreth.

Despite her kind words, I still felt uneasy, like my world was going to come crashing down on me. I tried to look confident in a desperate attempt to feel confident, but I failed horribly. Daisy flashed across my mind. I smiled for a brief second before the panic crashed down on me again like a tonne of bricks. I'd already made up my mind though, I needed to do this. For my kingdom, for Daisy, for Reema and her family, and for me.

It was time.


	16. The calm before the storm

I took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. The swarm of butterflies in my abdomen weren't going away. I paced around the centre of the room frantically, trying to figure out what the best way to approach this would be. I knew what I needed to do and what I wanted to say but speech giving was never one of my strong points.

I scanned the room, making a mental note of everyone I saw. Daisy was sat closest to me, watching me carefully and eyeing my every move. I smiled at her and she returned the smile but it didn't reach her eyes. My smile dropped and my eyes followed the room around.

I spotted Reema and Tim sat by the fireplace, both visibly worried and confused by what might happen next but smiling and chuckling as their children danced around in circles. Ella was twirling, enjoying and admiring the gown she was wearing. James was copying his big sister and seemed incredibly fascinated with his socks, constantly stating, "they're so soft, mummy!" Michael was sat on the carpet, much too tired to dance anymore and happily resorted to munching on blueberries.

My eyes continued to move and eventually fell on Mario who looked both nervous and annoyed to be waiting anxiously. Just watching him for a few seconds, it was clear just how much he didn't want to be here. He sighed, tutted and looked at an imaginary watch a few times in the same five minutes. It was quite entertaining watching all of the different ways he made it clear about his disdain about his location.

Pauline was sat a few seats away from him, not daring to look him in the eye either in fear or in anger. I honestly couldn't tell. Her face was stone cold but every now and again, the corners of her mouth would twich. She spotted me looking at her and her face exploded into a wide smile and waved at me happily. I waved back and continued around the room.

The only other people that were in here were two guards, poised and smart, standing next to two large closed doors, ready to open them at my command. Outside those doors was my future and the future of my kingdom. A path I needed to take but one I was terrified to start walking.

I could hear the bustling and shouting of the people outside, waiting for my announcement. The courtyard should be filled to the brim with people, eager to hear what I had to say. I felt unwell. Ill and dizzy. I held my head up high before I spoke. Everyone in the room noticed my change in posture and looked at me curiously.

"I know this might seem odd, my discretion and all, but I need you to know that this is the path we need to take. We all need to follow it. It's going to be difficult and it may come as a shock but I believe it's the right way to go. I need you all here because I need to know if I have your support, even with all this secrecy." I closed my eyes and held my stomach, trying to fight the feeling that wouldn't leave.

"P, of course you have our support. We're behind you every step of the way." Reema piped up, smiling and kindness in her eyes. Mario grunted in the background. My smile faded.

"Peach, this is insane! None of us understand why we're here and since you plan on announcing it in a minute anyway, why not just tell us?" I turned to see Mario stood scowling, his arms folded and his eyebrows knitted together firmly. Pauline rolled her eyes.

"Real original, Mario. As if she needs any more problems, sit down!" Pauline growled, rolling her eyes again and tutting. Mario bowed his head meekly and sat down, as instructed. 'Angry,' I thought, 'definitely angry.'

"Whatever it is, we're here for you Peach." Daisy said, reaching for my hand. I held it firmly, not daring to look at Mario's reaction. I got all I needed when I heard a tiny gasp.

"All of us. Together." Tim finished. I looked up and smiled, thankful of all of their support. I looked forward and dropped Daisy's hand so I could straighten my crown and dress.

"Let's do this." I said, as I gave a nod to the guards.

The doors were opened simultaneously and I started moving toward them when I noticed everyone else coming too. I stopped.

"Just give me a minute, I won't take long." Everyone stopped and I kept walking, as poised and perfect as I could possibly be.

I stepped out onto the balcony to come face to face with a courtyard I didn't recognize. Everywhere you looked, it was greeted by hundreds of people. Trumpets blared out part of our beloved national anthem as the people below me clapped frantically, exploding with cheers. I held both my arms which made both the people and the trumpets fade into silence. I stepped up to the microphone.

"People of the Mushroom Kingdom. I address you today for a number of reasons which have been plaugeing me for a few months now. I have been battling both myself and other people, whom I shall not name, for a while now but I've decided I should bring everything into the light. To help me, I've requested the help of a few close friends of mine."

My voice boomed across the courtyard. I could hear everyone's confusion as I turned around and beckoned for everyone to join me. Slowly, everyone joined me on the balcony. Remnants, Tim, their children and Daisy were on my right, with Daisy clksest, hoping my hand for comfort behind the wall so nobody saw. Pauline and Mario stood on my left, looking as happy and regal as possible. I stepped back up to the microphone, everyone one step behind me.

"Many, if not all of you, know this man." I looked at Mario for clarification, "Some of you know him as a friend but most of you know him as the saviour of our Kingdom. The man who has saved us - and me - countless times from the evil King Koopa." The crowd cheered, followed by a boo at Bowser's name, "And many of you know him as my fiance." I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach.

"For years, there has been a law which stopps princesses from cutting of a wedding they've previously agreed to. Today is the day we say goodbye to that law." The crowd was quiet in their astonishment and confusion. Reema grabbed my hand and when I turned to look at her, I saw tears streaming down her face. I smiled at her and carried on.

"You see, I love this man, but not the way you want me to. I love him for the sacrifices he's made for me and my Kingdom, for our home. Without him, we wouldn't be here today. I'm sure of that. I love him as a friend and a close companion, but not a lover. I thought I did, but I was confusing my appreciation for him, with love. For that, I apologize. To you all," I turned to look at Mario, tears falling down both of our faces, " -and to him."

"I'm sorry, too. Please forgive me." He mouthed. "I forgive you." I mouthed back. He bowed his head in shame, to hide his tears. Pauline put her hand in his. I looked back at my ever eager audience.

"Because of this, I officially break our engagement and leave him to find someone he loves. Which I think he has. As thank you for his services to our kingdom, I award him with a large house of his own and enough income to last him three lifetimes." I turned back at Mario and Pauline, both of which were sobbing. I smiled and looked back once more.

"I, too have found someone else. Someone I should have noticed a long time ago. You all know her as Princess Daisy." Gasps and horrified murmurs erupted from the crowd below me. I gave them a few minutes to sort themselves out. When they didn't stop, I put my hand out again. "Many of you, will be disgusted, I know. But she is the person I adore, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and from here on out, nobody can stop me!"

"Oh, yeah?" I heard a booming voice behind me and as I turned to look who it belonged to, the face I feared it being, stared down at me like I was nothing. I stood up straight, something she wasn't expecting.

"Yeah." I said sternly, not breaking eye contact. She only smiled. As if she knew something I didn't.

"How do you expect to run both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland at the same time, huh?" She said, cocky. She smiled widely, every muscle in her body dedicated to make me feel weak. I only smiled.

"Easy." I said, speaking back into the microphone, "I retract my claim on the throne."

There was a unified gasp and everywhere fell silent.


	17. Sacrifices have to be made

Q-

"Y-your'e abdicating?" Mother cried, her voice bouncing off of every wall for miles, "You can't do that!" I stifled a laugh.

"I think you'll find, that I can and just did." I smiled, everyone still shocked.

"Well, who will lead us?" Someone shouted from the crowd below. I smiled and grabbed my sister's hand, pulling her closer to me, at the front of the balcony.

"She will. My sister, Princess Reema Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. She will lead you, like she was meant to." I shot mother a death glare.

"You can't do that either! I forbade it!" Mother screamed, unwilling to give up.

"You did. You told everyone that she was never to return, that her betrayal was an insult and her name meant nothing. You wiped her from every record you could find and banned her name from being spoken. You then hid away in your tower like a great monarch and left your kingdom to fend for itself. We were attacked, pillaged and taken for granted and you didn't set foot outside that filthy tower you called, "home". You didn't move when I got kidnapped once, twice, fifteen times and you only show up now because I'm changing the things you did wrong. I had to become a ruler far too early because you were too lazy to own up to your mistakes. At only 14, I became responsible for a kingdom I wasn't ready for. I have helped this nation grow and protect itself, no thanks to you. So, forgive me, oh wise leader, if I say that your daughter has a right to be Queen." I stared her down as she looked back at me with true terror. I stood up taller.

"As my final act as ruler, I banish this woman from the kingdom. She is never to return and if she does, she will be executed on sight. Now get her out of my sight." Guards pulled on her and tore her away from the balcony, kicking and screaming as she was taken out of the castle and kingdom she deserted.

I turned around back at the crowd and held up my sister's hand.

"Your new Queen, Queen Reema!" Crowds went wild and screamed at their new Queen. The crowds erupted in chants of, "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" I smiled proudly as my sister stood where she always needed to be stood.

Daisy squeezed my hand tight and gave me a light peck on the cheek. I smiled widely at her as I ran my fingers over her engagement ring. A Daisy. She held my hand up, admiring my matching ring. We smiled at each other and kissed each other lightly.

Tim stood next to Reema proudly, a King stood next to his Queen. To the right of them stood five proud princes and princesses. Well, almost. Ella, now at 12 stood happily in her little blue gown, proudly tweaking her tiny golden tiara. James, now 9, stood slightly slumped, fidgeting with the tiny crown on his head. Little Michael, now 6, was stood as straight as he could, trying to balance his crown on his forehead.

Reema and Tim held the newest members of the family in their arms. Twins Eleanor and Chantelle, both at age 1 and half. They looked adorable in their matching light green dresses. Eleanor, oddly having yellow hair instead of dark like her other siblings. Because of this, Reema deemed it necessary to make her middle name, "Peach". And Chantelle, had very bright orange hair and so, Reema felt it also necessary to have her middle name, "Daisy". We were very flattered.

I turned back to Daisy and stared into her eyes lovingly. I sacrifices everything for this woman.

And boy, was it worth it..."


	18. All good things come to an end

"Great-aunt Peach, are you sure that's what happened?" Mila asked me curiously.

"Of course! Word for word." I stated proudly. Ella laughed.

"Maybe something's were exaggerated, huh aunt?" She stifled a giggle. I smiled, making my wrinkles look worse.

"Okay, maybe I did go over the top a bit but I've always had a love for storytelling." Ella laughed at my confession.

"Yeah, I know. I grew up with your dramatised stories." Ella chuckled. I tutted, mockingly.

"Not dramatised, dear. I just make them more interesting." I grinned wide, laughing wholeheartedly only for it to end with a sigh. A long pause filled the room.

"Do you miss her, Great-Aunt?" Asked Mila, breaking the silence. I smiled, tears in my eyes.

"Yes. I miss them both very much." I looked down at my hands, my eyes falling onto my wedding ring. The tears fell harder.

"Oh, Auntie!" Ella, James, Micheal, Mika and a very wobbly Tim hugged me tightly. I could hear some of then sniffing in my ears, holding back tears as well. Everyone pulled away simultaneously and one by one, they all said their goodnights and left me in my room for the night. Tim, before he left, turned to look at me.

"She would have been proud of you. They both would have." I smiled at him.

"She would have been proud of you too. She loved you very much." Tim's eyes shone brightly through his tears. He nodded, smiled and left me on my own.

I sighed after everyone left. After all of my years, I grew to hate loneliness. Especially after-

I flinched at the memory. Tears fell uncontrollably. No. I said to myself. Neither of them would want me to mourn. We all had a great life. A life I was proud of.

I stood up shakily, my thin nightie falling about me elegantly. I laughed. The most pretty I've felt in a long time. I grabbed my cane just as I was about to fall. Steadying myself, I stood up as straight as my back would allow. I sighed a breath of both relief and victory before I started making my way to my bed.

I grabbed the covers and threw them open half heartedly, not having the energy to open them further. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time, I drifted off into a painless sleep.

I opened my eyes but I didn't recognize where I was. It felt friendly, familiar and homely but at the same time, felt foreign. There was something about this place that made me calm but I couldn't pin it down.

I walked forward, without trouble. Shocked, I looked down at myself. I examined everything about my body that I can could see without a mirror. I pulled my long white gloves off to reveal perfect, non-wrinkled hands. Speechless, I reached for my hair. Blonde. Bright yellow like when I was in my twenties.

"Peach!" Dumbfounded, I whirled around to see who was calling me. Reema. Reema's young looking body came sprinting towards me like she'd been expecting me.

"You're finally here! We've been waiting for a long time." Rena smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

I had so many questions and so many things I wanted to say, like, where was here? How are you here? Why are you young? What do you mean, waiting? Was I expected? Ive missed you so much, life was boring without you. But all that could leave my lips was, "We?"

Reema smiled widely, her kind eyes shining brightly as she pointed over into the distance. There was another here. They were roughly my height, and stood with their arms firmly by their side but slowly moved up to welcome a hug. For a long time, they were just a silhouette against the bright light behind them but once I realised who it was, it felt like time stopped.

I dropped my gloves as tears started streaming down my face faster than I could process what was happening. I started sprinting towards the figure, determined to get to them. As I grew closer, my suspicions became true. Daisy, with tears falling down her beautiful face, held me tight as I reached her. I hugged her so hard, afraid that if I let go, I might lose her again.

"Shhh, I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She said through tears. I tightened my grip, burying my face in her shoulder. I let the tears fall as she held me tight. Eventually, I looked up to see her beautiful face smiling at me, lovingly. A base I'd missed.

"I missed you so much. I never got to say goodbye." I sobbed, tears free falling down my face. She smiled sadly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was my time to go." She grabbed my face in her hands, "but hey, we're together now and I don't plan on going anywhere." She leaned in and kissed me firmly on my lips.

"Forever?" I asked when we parted lips. She smiled.

"Forever. Together." She promised.

The end.

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for sticking with me through a story that has taken me years to complete. I know that it's taken a long time to finish these final chapters but I truly struggled with how I'd do about it. I am truly blessed and astounded that so many people who want to read this story. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and I'm afraid it's time for this chapter to close. Thank you very much.** ** _(If you have any questions, please ask me and if I get enough, I'll add another chapter addressing loose ends)_**


End file.
